Blaze the Red! Dragon and Twintail!
by Dragonite jin
Summary: Set after the end of Ore Twintails Ni Narimasu, Soji leaves his friends and went to a new school, Kuoh academy, with the intent of leading a normal life for once. Unfortunately, not all things are that simple as he finds himself dealing with the supernatural. Time to unleash the Twintail! Blaze the Red! Dead Ahead!
1. Ch1 Blaze the Beginning!

Blaze the Reds! Dragon and Twintail!

 **Note: this sets place after the end of Ore Twintails Ni Narimasu and set usually at the beginning of Highschool DxD**

Chapter 1: Blaze the Beginning!

Soji Mitsuka was an average red haired teen, well not really average but still, high school student at Yogetsu High School. He saved the day countless times after the Ultimagill incident. Nevertheless, he and along with his friends, Aika Tsube, Erina Shindo and Twoearle managed to save the day. Right now, Soji himself had transferred to a different area, a place called Kuoh Academy.

Soji went alone despite the others insisting, but he told them that he wanted to at least 'finish school normally' so he decided to went there. But what he will never expect that somethings never change. If things were getting complicated… well he has his Tail Gear so yeah. Luckily, he had his mother to accompany him.

"Man this place is great! Whelp, gotta continue my work and hopefully nothing would happen" Soji said, excited as he walked into the academy.

(Classroom)

In the classroom, many people were discussing about the new transfer student as word travels fast and the new student will be joining THEIR class. Well, not something great to talk about, but who knows the student gender and personality? So hey, better to know than not to.

"Hey! I heard a new student is joining us!" a random student exclaimed.

"Hmm, I wonder if it's a boy. I mean we have a lot girls in this school" another student pondered.

"If he was, better he is not a damn pervert! I mean, we have three already" a third student replied.

Soon, the teacher had come inside, the students immediately became quiet and settled down.

"Listen up! Today we have a new transfer student that will be joining us!" The teacher boomed towards his students. He turned his towards the door and said: "All right! Go introduce yourself"

Soji readied himself, he was practically nervous and gulped. He hoped that this class was nice to him, at least. Nevertheless, he prayed silently and opened the door. Soji went towards the teacher and faced the whole classroom.

"H-hey, I-I'm Soji Mitsuka, I came from a p-previous called Yogetsu High school. I hope we get…along?" he tried to brave a smile but it ended very odd for him and the class. Poor Soji, he tried his best.

"Very well, Soji, please take a seat." Said the teacher. Soji did what he was told and went towards the empty desk (funny how there's always a empty desk)

Soji's day went normally alright, few things he did learned that was the perverted trio; namely Matsuda, Motohama and the infamously self-proclaimed Harem King himself, Issei Hyoudou. These are the three who would occasionally take would peek on females. Soji sighed, he decided to ignore them. Another was the Student Council Body and a group called the Occult Research Club. The ORC itself was lead and managed by a foreigner named Rias Gremory, one of the 'two ladies of Kuoh Academy'. Whatever they were doing, Soji himself didn't want to take part of it. He had enough of crazy things lately.

(Home)

As soon as school was done, Soji himself had went home. He decided to rest for a while before heading out for more exploring. The red head was great that he hadn't to put of all the crazy things that happened before, it was nice to have a day off or a holiday break. Yes… that would be nice indeed.

As soon as he was done resting, he decided to go outside to enjoy the park. Nothing was special but he decided that it would be nice to at least take a view of what it like at the night.

"Hey mom! I'll be going out, if you don't mind! "The red head shouted, calling out to his mother to at least let her know what he's doing.

"Okay! Be careful and take care, my little heroine!" Soji's mom, Miharu Mitsuka, exclaimed happily, causing Soji to sweat drop in an anime fashion.

(Park)

Soji himself had arrived at the park. He was amazed on how it look at the night, despite it being normal.

 _For a place like this, seems alright for a night stroll around here_ , Soji thought. Soji began walking around the park, admiring the beauty and enjoying himself of the peaceful and almost _quiet_ atmosphere. As soon as he was done he found something that soon picked his interest. Soji saw a browned haired male and a beautiful black haired girl with violet eyes were together in the park.

 _Looks like I'm not the only one here_ , Soji thought and smiled. He decided to leave until he could hear the boy's voice, one that seemed so familiar…..

"This was a nice day, spending the time with you Yuuma-chan! The Browned haired boy said, smiling at his own success of getting a girl. That voice made Soji stop, he turned around and saw the Perverted Trio member, Issei Hyoudou.

 _Wait a minute…how on earth?_ Soji thought, looking at the situation. He went closer and went to hide in a bush so that the two will not see him. _Isn't hard to get a girl if you're a pervert? Looks like that guy is sure lucky._

The black haired girl who Soji identified as Yuuma smiled and spoke, "Issei-kun, could you do me a favour for me, please?'

The brown haired pervert smiled and begin to stutter, but tried to sound manly. "W-whatever it is…I-I will do it… Yuuma-chan!"

Yuuma smiled and sweetly said, "Then can you die for me?"

"Eh? W-what?!" Issei gasped.

The girl Yuuma punched Issei hardly on the stomach, causing him to stagger, Yuuma then proceeded to rip her own school uniform. To the both of Soji and Issei's own shock and awe. The innocent looking girl was now changed. Yuuma had her facial long black hair and Violet eyes but her faced looked more mature and far more sadistic. What she wore was a black, strap-like, leather outfit around and under her breasts, a thong with three thin straps was around her hips, gloves that run right up to her arms, guards on her shoulders with three large spikes from her right shoulder. She also wore black thigh high three thin straps boots with three thin straps. Yuuma also had wings that sprouted behind her. For some reason, it reminded him of Tailblack aka Isuna.

Soji was embarrassed, looking at a girl like that. This was his first time seeing a hot girl would wear that but he needed to make an action. Issei needs to be saved, even though he's a pervert he's still a human being!

Yuuma proceeded to materialize a glowing spear and threw it towards Issei, the latter froze and unable to move at the sight of the spear coming towards him. Luckily, Soji jumped out of the bush and pushed Issei, causing them to dodge the spear and landing at the ground.

"Hey! Thanks for saving me!-Wait a minute, you're the new guy, Soji Mitsuka?!" Issei looked at Soji with disbelief, a freaking new kid had saved his life.

"Yeah, time for me to deal with this opponent" replied Soji, smiling before standing up to face Yuuma. His face was full of determination, unlike any of the opponent before, this was serious. "Issei-san, I guess you better take a step back or two…this will get….weird"

Issei decided to follow what Soji ordered and watched. Yuuma's face was full of anger, seeing that she failed on killing her target.

"Who the hell are you!" the sadistic female yelled.

"My name is Soji Mitsuka! But you can always call me…."Soji answered with full determination. A red bracelet appeared on his right hand and began to do his transformation pose. Soji began to move his right arm to his left, soon moving back in a "hit people with the elbow" motion, his fist ended on front of his chest, he yelled, "Tail on!"

And so begins the transformation. A big flash of light appeared on Soji. Both Issei and Yuuma looked on curiously, but was amazed at the end result. No longer was a boy but a thin, young girl. The now girl Soji has Twintails from the white and red ribbons, that end in a fiery orange with it reaching down to her body, Soji's orange eyes was replaced with red eyes. She appears to be wearing a black and white swimsuit, on her arms she wears black metal cuffs with leather black gloves on her fingers, as well as a white gauntlet with red trimming, while her legs she wears black tights that are red at the tip and over her tights she wars long metal boots that are red, black and white. Lastly, she wore a red necklace around her neck with a crystal at the centre.

Issei looked on, still processing that a guy would end up being a cute girl. He wondered that if it was not considered gay to "do her" when she's like a guy at the beginning, Soji turned himself to a girl, so who wouldn't want to "do her". It may be half gay perhaps? On the other hand, however Yuuma herself was shocked as well but clearly dismisses it with a killing intent.

"I am Tailred, a champion of justice!" The young female Soji shouted towards her opponent. "Oh yeah and I like Twintails"

Yuuma laughed and began to speak "Since you introduced yourself, I believe it's time I get to introduce myself as well… I am Raynare, from the Grigori! Anyone who stands in my way…WILL DIE!" She began to materialize another spear and charged towards Tailred.

"Hmmm….nice, straight to the point and killing intent" Tailred complimented, impressed at Raynare's speech. "Time to get serious!" Tailred began to touch both of her ribbons and soon, a hand materialize a red long sword, the Sword of Fire, Blazer Blade!

Tailred began to charge at Raynare and the two began to attack furiously, clashing at each other weapons so many times in such speed. Unfortunately for Raynare, Tailred's strength was beyond her and thus made her to go disconnect the clashing and flew back to a safe place. Tailred was said to be the strongest Tail gear after all.

 _S-such power_ , Raynare thought, shocked upon witnessing the power of Tailred. This doesn't mean she will give up though, she had another plan.

"Eat this!" The black haired beauty shouted and began to materialize more of the glowing spears. She grabbed spear after spear, throwing them directly at Tailred. Tailred deflected each of the spears with her long sword and went to strike down Raynare.

Raynare saw this and began jump high in the sky, avoiding the slash form Tailred's sword. She was about to materialize but was once again interrupted by Tailred who jumped towards, the latter having an intent for not sparing her any free time. Raynare blocked the attack with her spear.

"I don't have time for this!" Raynare said, gritting in anger that someone was indeed powerful than her. In a final ditch attempt, she removed herself by pushing force to Tailred and the two were disconnected from each other. Raynare proceeded to aim at Issei and threw the spear at him once again.

Tailred, upon looking at what Raynare was looking at, began to throw her sword at the spear. Blazer Blade, the sword of Tailred reached the spear as the spear itself neared toward Issei, and was thus reflected.

Raynare glared at Tailred, who landed at the ground, and yelled towards her "I'll be back! Just you wait, Tailred!" and thus flown away.

Tailred began to revert to her normal form, Soji, as Issei went towards him.

"Damn man, didn't know you could turn into a girl and fought" Issei said, shocked and awe upon witnessing the battle between Tailred and Raynare (who was previously called Yuuma).

"Well you see, it's a rather complex and a long story" The red head replied back, smiling at his embarrassment.

"But hey at least you saved me" Issei smiled, which in turn Soji smiled back. "It's getting late, so I better go, see ya around Soji or should I say Tailred!"

"Just don't tell anyone about it!" Soji shouted, an answer which he heard was "Don't worry! I won't"

Soji breathed in and out and sighed, looks like it wasn't normal as he expected. The red head Hero, or should I should I say Heroine, went back home. Unbeknownst to him, another figure had apparently watched the entire thing, and was interested on Soji.

"Clearly interesting. Soji, you should join my peerage" the figure exclaimed

 **Notes: Whoo! This was a fun story, sure I still need to work on When 2 Blonde's meet but at least I improved on getting the fight scene done right from reading too many fanfics (yes that's what I've been doing blame me) Don't worry, hopefully I will come back to that story and update it soon.**

 **So hopefully you guys enjoyed this story, as there is only one Ore Twintails Ni Narimasu fanfic out there and zero crossover story, but now there's one. Hopefully, as well I can continue to do this story, but like before it appears exams are coming and I have to be prepared.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Blaze the Reds! Dragon and Twintail!**


	2. Ch 2 Blaze Down the Meeting!

Blaze the Reds! Dragon and Twintails!

 **Notes:** **VoidScorpion135** **, you made some interesting idea on regarding of whether Soji/Tailred will join Rias or not. Very interesting, he/she might actually join but as he will be acting as part of the peerage however he/she is independent all right.**

 **Hellsender** **, As for the Twintails girls, Soji might, MIGHT want to at least get along with them, as keep in mind, he does have a harem back home, unless like other fanfics ignore that and "protagonist will get along with new girl, old girl not get mentioned or in story as well as saying "wtf you got new gf" to protagonist or is even okay about it". But since this fanfic takes place AFTER Ore Twintails Ni Narimasu, it would make sense for Soji to may not start his own Twintail Peerage BUT if I choose to do so Soji will want his Twintail peerage, like I said before, be at least friends. Not too sure about the whole GF part though but who knows he might.**

 **Another thing to add, spoiler alert is his weakness that may affect his interactions with the characters. So a bit of conflict between them, I ain't gonna spoil much but it's good to give insight to readers.**

 **Please understand and Blaze through the Story!**

Blaze Down the Meeting!

(Soji's home)

Soji went back home, tired. Life was not always too pleasant to him, he managed to save Issei but at the cost that he must fight Raynare of this "Grigori" thing. What matters worse is that he has school tomorrow, another backlash to add to his exhaust.

As soon as he reached his new home, he went immediately to his bedroom and dropped dead towards his own bed. He might as well figured just to SKIP his 2nd day at school. Poor thing, I mean you would have to if you don't feel like it and/or are very tired. Imagine that, forced to do everything with less free time and go back home dead tired. What a life. Soji endured it all when he was back at his own place at Yogetsu high school and his own neighborhood but in the end he was tired, as usual.

Soji weakly gotten out on his bed and began to change as well put some deodorant, before lying himself at his bed. Good news, is that he is able to still turn as Tailred, bad news is the Grigori of course. Sounds like an enemy of what he watched, Kamen rider Kuuga; the Gurongi tribe wasn't it? Sounds similar.

 _Another day, another school… another battle? Hopefully, but if this Grigori tribe is some kind of Kaijin, like the Ultimegill, but a lot more serious and deadly in terms of personality. They're the real deal_ , Soji thought, staring towards his ceiling _. Tailred may have to shine again, but I hope not too much. I got problems back home and I really, REALLY don't want to add more of it._

Oh Soji, you'll never know…

(School, lunch time)

Soji's school day went absolutely fine. He once checked on Issei to make sure that he doesn't tell anyone and Issei, despite being the lovable pervert he is, stayed true to his word. That had made Soji eased down his tiredness.

Soji looked around for a seat and found one that is empty and further away from the rest. A thought crossed towards his mind, the empty seat would always do something extraordinary. Soji sighed, his life wasn't all ordinary. Can his life be normal for once?

He began to sit down and ate his own home packed school lunch, not too fancy or great as school food but good enough to be regenerate his energy to keep going for the day after all. He continued munching down his food while he heard a female scream.

"Kyaa~! It's Kiba-sama!" a female student exclaimed.

"What?! Ahhh~ Kiba-chan!"

"Please notice me, Senpai"

Soji ignored them and this 'Kiba' guy. Kiba was a handsome young man, with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye, a typical bishounen if you think about it. Soji himself was popular as Tailred, but seriously he needs private time too. However like any typical anime/manga, Kiba went towards Soji.

(RIP Soji, he died trying to lead a normal life,

He died for our normal life sins….

A few minutes of silence for our unfortunate friend)

Just kidding!

"You must be Soji Mitsuka right?" the handsome blonde questioned, with a smile. Soji stopped eating and looked at Kiba. He stared at him for a few minutes (which caused many guys and girls to start to get a WRONG idea), then looked back down to his food.

"Please kill me now…." Soji facepalmed. With a look that says 'seriously what now' he spoke "Yeah, I'm Soji Mitsuka. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, I need you to come with me" Soji's eyes widened, what a terrible thing to say as it means you-know-what-it-means time. The girls were not helping either, they were really nosebleeding at the sight and screaming "this is the best day of my life!" Or something like that. _What a weird place_ , Soji thought, sweatdropping at the situation he is in.

Soji began to pack his lunch and was ready to leave. He quickly replied with, "Sorry, but I have class to attend to. Another time, perhaps?"

"YeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnNo. Sorry but Rias says so" Kiba quickly gripped Soji's hand, stopping him from leaving and began to lead him to the Occult research club HQ, all the while Soji trying to escape.

(Occult Research club headquarters)

Soji as he was being led by Kiba, he saw that the place they're heading to is an abandoned school.

Where the hell is he leading me? An abandoned, haunted school place? Is he going to sacrifice me?! Soji feared, he decided to ready his Tail gear in case anything happened.

"We're here" Kiba said, stopping at the front door. "Please enter, make yourself comfortable"

Soji tensed himself and decided to open the door and step him, Kiba following him from behind.

Soji saw that the room he was in had an antique wooden table in the middle of the room with three coaches. Before them a large desk and some shelves with a crystal ball, old figures and many books.

"Ara, ara, it seems our guests has arrived"

Soji looked at where the voice came from, on what he found was a buxom figure and had long black hair that reached all the way down to her legs on which it was tied in a ponytail by an orange ribbon and had violet eyes. Shame it wasn't a Twintail eh Soji? At least she has one.

"Glad we can finally meet, Soji Mitsuka"

Soji sweatdropped. He knew one thing, he didn't even speak or heard about them until today, so how in the world ( **or should I say ZA WARUDO**!) did they knew what's his name and what he look like, unless someone must've told them.

"Euhm, good day to you….whoever you are" Soji replied back, which caused the black haired beauty to giggle.

"Ara, ara, forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Akeno Himejima, one of the two ladies of Kuoh academy alongside Rias, if you haven't known" Akeno bowed politely. "Please, take a seat"

Soji decided to trust them and began to sat down in one of the coach, but that doesn't mean he's dropping his guard. It wasn't until he notice another person who was sitting at the coach. The figure itself was a young girl with white hair and had hazel eyes. The front of her had two long bangs that passed her shoulders. Several bangs were hanging over her forehead while the back had a short bob haircut. She also wore a black cat hair clip on both sides.

"And you are?" Soji questioned towards the white haired girl.

"Koneko Toujou, I'm also the mascot for the ORC" Koneko replied back.

"Okay I'm not sure what you guys want to do with me but uhhhh I have to go back to class and ya know it's class time" Soji said, unable to stand being at the ORC HQ.

"I'm afraid not, you're here for a reason, and that is to have a discussion with me" a new voice said.

Soji looked at the new voice and saw a long crimsoned, haired girl with blue eyes and like Akeno, a buxom body.

"I'm Rias Gremory, as you might have heard me and I lead the ORC" Rias answered him.

"I take it this is your 'personal' headquarters then?" Soji questioned.

"Well yes. But this is not about what the discussion is about… it is of course, about you." Soji mentally cursed himself, what's so special about him unless….

"Cool story bro, but not interested. I gotta get back to class-"Soji answered quickly

"Don't worry. That is taken care of" the blonde Kiba answered, Soji's hopes went down, for down into the sink hole.

"Thanks….a lot"

"No problem" Kiba answered back on which Soji facepalmed. Rias went towards her desk and sat down.

"All right. To start off, those things that you fought last night are called Grigori, they are fallen angels"

"Fallen angels? So they are evil huh?" Soji replied.

"Well basically those are angels who have rebelled against God and is tired of his ways and thus leading them to be fallen angel" Rias calmly replied.

"Can't God do anything, I mean he is God after all" Soji shot back.

"Well he could but he's dead" Akeno answered back. This caused Soji's eyes to widen, God is dead? No way, that is impossible.

"What the?! Hey man, don't lie to me! God is God, unkillable! No one is able to do such a feat" Soji said, surprised.

"Unfortunately this is all true. You see, there are three factions in this world, Angels, Fallen angels like the one you've met yesterday night and the Devils. Let me begin with the angels…"

"No need to tell me, they are good servants and are holy with white wings and obviously in heaven" Soji interrupted.

"Yes. Not only that, the more wings an angel has, the more powerful he or she can become. Such angels have high position, the most powerful ones being the Archangels or Seraphim"

"Does the more wings equals more power has to do with the other 2 factions" Soji questioned, what a weird power, see what happens when they lose their wings, become powerless or human.

Rias stood up from her desk and continued "Then there are fallen angels, as I said earlier, are tired of God's ways, and are therefore fell from grace and lost their right for heaven for different reasons. As you know now, they have black wings"

"I see. I see that sometimes desire can turn to greed" Soji replied. The whole of ORC nodded in agreement.

"That is correct, Soji. It seems you are no ordinary fool, anyways, moving on. Now we have the Devils, the enemies of God, his Angels and the Fallen"

"Right"

"There were the original Satans, named-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. "Original Satans", isn't Satan only one dude?" Soji questioned, clearly confused.

"Well you see the "Satans" were a group and was the strongest among our kind, it consists of Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus"

"The original Satans fought on a long war against God and the Fallen for their control of the world, but were killed. So after some time, others took their place but the war raged on"

"And then?" Soji was indeed curious from this topic.

"It ended in a momentary truce. As you see, all three factions took great losses. Heaven had the greatest"

 _Wow, is that how God died? Someone from the Devil or Fallen Angel faction must have killed him with a god-slaying weapon or something. My condolences goes towards the Angels_ , Soji thought with respect.

"What about the others?"

"The fallen took some however had an advantage. Some angels were sick of the heaven's law or didn't like the leadership so they joined the Fallen. Unlike Angels, Fallen could give birth to other fallen angels. Even with humans"

Soji could see in a corner in his eye that Akeno looked displeased with that fact.

"The devils also took great losses, from the 72 pillars."

"Pillars?"

"Yes. The pillars consists of different families, so far only 32 pillars remain. From your fight between the Fallen Angel, she was wielding a Light spear like the angels. Those spears are dangerous to the Devil and thus can kill them"

"Well, that really sucks for the devils" Soji cried out, with disbelief.

"Indeed so they resulted to the Evil Piece System" Rias opened her palm and a white chess figure appeared. Soji was confused, that was an evil piece?! That sounds crazy, it's probably a normal chess piece, what is the devil's thinkin-!

"The Evil Piece was created by one of the current Satans, Ajuka Beelzebub, as a manner to resurrect any species and make them into devils and join the peerages, basically like one of the army in chess"

"Well since the Devils have a way to resurrect dead people and Fallen Angels, looks like we gotta help the Angels make balance then right?" Soji exclaimed, the entire ORC sweatdropped. Unfortunately, they had to tell the 'bad' news to him.

"Uhhh…Soji, we're actually devils…" Kiba answered. These made Soji to turn and stare at Kiba for a few seconds.

"Ohhhhhhhh…..I see, OH MY GOD! I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE" Soji yelled out as he tried running towards the door. Seeing his action Akeno and Koneko went after to him and restrained him, the read head himself tried to break out from their grip he was scared as hell.

"HELP ME! OH MY GOD! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M STILL TOO YOUNG" Soji shouted, still trying to break free.

"Calm down, calm down! We assure you we don't kill humans and do all those….evil devil stuff. Take a deep breath, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out" Rias assured, hoping to at least calm the young man. Thankfully, he did what she ask, Akeno and Koneko released him and led him back to his seat.

"Okay…one: that is totally creepy and scary, why would anyone want to become a Devil and be their 'slave' resulting to be used for evil purposes, two: I'm still human and if I do it I'll probably have my soul stolen and used and then tortured forever and finally three: Devils are backstabbing liars and good manipulators thus probably leading to me being sacrificed in a crazy cultist ritual!" Soji reasoned, fearing for his life. He decided to prepare himself for becoming Tailred in case anything happened.

"I assure you, we don't do these things anymore. I promise" Rias answered. Soji looked wary towards the rest of the peerage, in return they gave a reassuring smile.

"What do you want from me? To become your slave?" Soji asked, having calmed down a little.

"Well not from the 'slave' part but we want you to join our peerage" Rias answered

"Can't I do that without become a devil?" Soji shot back, he was tired of this. He clearly had much going on him and moving here was not a clearly good idea, and it had been 2 days. 2 DAYS and within them he had to deal with supernatural stuff.

"Unfortunately no, as it will not work" Rias answered. "I know this is too much for you, but this is your choice"

"If you don't harm humans, set up a freaking cult to summon demons or other evil stuff then yeah" Soji answered.

"Don't worry, there is no such thing" Kiba answered "If they were to do so and act irrationally we will hunt them down"

"Well at least you guys are actually doing well this time, I guess I can live with that" Soji answered. "I accept joining you"

"Very well. Today, you will continue to live for my sake, welcome to my peerage" Rias gives Soji the Evil Piece and was absorbed into his body. He was no longer human…now a devil.

Soji, while glad that they had accepted him, will have to watch for his back and the peerage. Who knows what will happen behind his back. He will play their game whatsoever, in order to not make a wrong move to ensure that he's not being used or so. If his suspicion or doubt was correct, then he'll have no choice….Time to Blaze Ahead!

 **Notes: Wow this took me a long time to finish but somehow it was actually fun despite it being no action and all. Soji's reaction towards the whole thing is what I imagined if you're like serving the wrong things which is worst. So it's pretty exaggerated and I believe no one had done this so far from my fanfic reading but who knows.**

 **I can tell some of you are going to criticize me of how the evil pieces makes Soji turn into a devil despite him being alive, well I read some fanfics that do this and I was like "ehhh screw it" cuz there is no way Soji can die easily, of course.**

 **As well some of you are sad that it's going to be another "oh main dude joins Rias how unoriginal screw this stuff I'm done" I apologize. Well in truth there is some parts yes but some parts no, you guys have to see it later on. I can assure you that some parts WILL be different. I also apologize for the non-action part and loads of talking but next chapter it will have some, yes it will.**

 **See You Next Blaze!**

 **Blaze the Reds! Dragon and Twintail!**


	3. Ch 3 Blaze the Doubt and Trust!

Blaze the Reds! Dragon and Twintails!

 **Notes:** **VoidScorpion135** **, Thanks for pointing out the errors, but while it is true that Soji could've turned into Tailred, I wanted to keep further from the ORC knowing until the fight scene that will soon come up. Exploring will have its time, so don't worry. Soji doubting the devils will be yes, but in overtime he will slowly warm up, but will be cautious of the actions of the ORC, don't worry. Your feedback was appreciated.**

 **ARSLOTHES** **, He is certain to be friends with Serafall, don't worry. I won't spoil much of their friendship. He might have a Twintail peerage.**

 **ICanRememberThis** , **I'm well aware of the mistake but I'm kind of differentiating the story a bit so that it won't be "main protag will react with all the Highschool DxD stuff 24/7". So I wanted to let Rias let Akeno know early as she is her Queen and trusted friend. If you're worried about the spoiling of God's death early in the story, the ORC and Soji himself will keep it as a secret until "that happens". Thank you very much, your feedback is appreciated.**

 **Your all probably wondering, where is the fight scene and when will ORC get to know Tailred? That time will come, it's like a few chapters so rushing it wouldn't be the best. So hopefully I get to the fight scene before my 1 month exams.**

 **Please understand and Blaze through the Story!**

Blaze down the Doubt! Blaze up the Trust!

After Soji left the peerage and the ORC HQ, the group was left to wonder on their thoughts.

"Very interesting eh, Rias?" Akeno said, amused towards Soji's earlier actions.

"Well, this is to be expected, most of what Soji said is true on what the world depicts us, another bonus was the reactions of what humans will normally get after meeting devils. Which is what Soji did" Rias sighed, clearly disappointed on the outcome. Kiba chuckled at the fact when Soji had "overreacted on the mention of them being devils. Koneko was a bit hurt on what Soji said on devils being "backstabbing liars" but decided to let it go as she understands, who else would tell humans that devils are evil, parents would tell stories to their young ones about bad people who would go to the "scariest place on earth", angels obviously, priests, and the like. The ORC, or should I say the Devils population, was in a huge disadvantage due to this, them having to survive and go against the whole world. Who would trust an evil person anyways?

"All we can do is to try ease him up a little, just so we can earn his trust" Rias continued. The whole ORC agreed, among all who took the reveal lightly Soji on the other hand, is a difficult one to tame and earn his trust. The man may as well be suspicious of their actions; any "too friendly" act might cause a serious hint of "foulplay", in simpler terms: a villain pretending to be a hero in some sense. The entire ORC wouldn't want to lose a new recruit would they?

"We shall do this step by step in order to earn his trust. Don't make your actions over the board. Like the saying too much of a good thing is a bad thing" Rias stern.

"So now that's over with, what about Issei" Kiba questioned. Rias closed eyes before looking at Kiba.

"I was considering him to be part of my peerage but unfortunately he was saved. So no he will not be part of the peerage but due to the boosted gear within him. We shall keep him at under our watch" Rias replied, sternly.

"Looks like not all things go as what you expected, Rias. Issei is a great asset after all but I do wonder…" Akeno said, taking a breath before continuing. "What made you want to have Soji in your peerage despite knowing Issei having a boosted gear?" Rias simply smiled, she remembered watching the scene on Issei with Raynare but from her surprise came a boy named Soji, a transferred student who newly arrived yesterday, managed to save Issei from the brink of death and had clearly hidden himself that not even she could see him. Not only that, he began to turn/transform himself into a small, cute, red haired Twintail girl who called herself "Tailred" and fended off the fallen angel Raynare.

"Soji may indeed look like a typical average schoolboy but he sure has something that even I couldn't identify" Rias answered. The whole ORC widened their eyes on hearing what Rias said, Soji has something that not even Rias could identify?! Rias continued "he is also the one who saved Issei, and that reason is why I need his power and strength to strengthen my peerage".

(Outside, near to Soji's home)

Soji was nearing on his home, he was beat from all of the stuff revealed to him back to the ORC, plus the incident from last night. He couldn't believe his luck (or misfortune), he had to deal with Alien Kaijin that went to take the Earth's affinity, luckily he can take a break from that, he entrusted his friends Aika, Erina and Twoearle to save the day while "Tailred goes to have a break". He really wished that break would come….but it was about to happen until he got himself involved and now he has to pay the consequences. He had involved himself with the Supernatural and met Devils that wanted him to join their peerage AND be a devil himself, a chance of a normal life will not be possible for him now until he deals with the stuff.

 _Why am I blessed with crazy stuff everytime_ , Soji thought, facepalming for his bad luck. He opened his front door and began to sit in his new living room. Probably this have to do with Mom…she takes it so lightly when it comes with fantasy and like that.

Soji sighed. He wondered how was everyone was doing back home. They probably are waiting for him to go back or if we are talking about their natures….they are probably trying to find other ways to come over here. Luckily Soji himself decided NOT to tell them where he was going, not as spite for what they've been doing to him but to move on with life. The good thing is he still has his Tail gear, he can finally enjoy with him playing with Twintails all alone. YES! That would be nice indeed!

Soji was about to leave until he heard his Mother.

"SOJI! How was school?!" Soji's mother shouted at the Kitchen, just enough so he could hear her.

"Uhhhhhh…..Pretty alright!" Soji replied back. He wasn't to let his mother know he was now a devil, if she wanted to play as a Heroine…How will she feel about the idea of her son being a Devil, a true enemy to mankind.

"Okay~. You can talk to me about it at dinner, my little heroine!" Ms. Mitsuka replied back. Yeah, poor Soji.

(Soji's bedroom)

Soji had his dinner with his Mom and it turned out well (by not telling/including all the crazy stuff that happened to him while he was here). Though her Mom was kind of sad that nothing "exciting" happened, she agreed that it was great to have peace in their time of life. Soji, liked all the previous times, wished it was true.

He took a shower (but you didn't need to know that) before going to his bed. The bright side is that no homework has been set yet. He might start a Twintail club again, but due to the nature of the club back then….it is highly a chance that it will not be happening, due to the lack of Twintails at Kuoh town compared to back there. The good stuff he's done so far was saving the pervert Issei from the weird crazy, fallen angel…Raynare. Man she was serious on killing someone. Who knows what else may happen, due to what Rias said of them:

" _The fallen took some however had an advantage. Some angels were sick of the heaven's law or didn't like the leadership so they joined the Fallen. Unlike Angels, Fallen could give birth to other fallen angels. Even with humans"_

If their kind was like Raynare, than a real bloodbath would be coming. The devils on the other hand…will be tricky to comprehend, the ORC are friendly enough but are they playing a lie? I mean you can't spell devil with evil can they? The devils can resurrect dead people, so that means they have the power to kill someone when they're not looking and resurrect them, simple as that. But they will not be doing that under his watch, no way they won't.

"Now's not the time to worry Soji. You got a life to get on with and probably another tiresome day ahead of you" Soji said to himself. He covered himself with the blankets and began to turn off the lights.

(Next morning, on the way to Kuoh academy)

Soji was walking to the academy after a nice breakfast. He was kind off prepared to start the new day despite what happened, his mother once said to him when he was young boy and was feeling down is: "that a good thought leads to a good day". Soji decided to use it today, for a positive outcome today.

"Yo! Soji!" Issei yelled, running towards Soji to catch up with him. "How you've been doing?"

"Pretty all right. How about you?" Soji asked in return.

"Well after "that incident" it was pretty shocking at first on how Yuuma-I mean, Raynare tried to kill me and you becoming a girl to save me and all…"Issei was unsure what to say. Soji pitied him, Issei was a normal dude after all, the incident had traumatized him in some way?

"Well its okay, you're alive and running aren't ya? There is plenty of chances to get a girl" Soji reassured the brown haired pervert.

"Thanks. Hopefully I don't get killed" Issei said in a mocking tone, which caused him and Soji to laugh together.

"Say Issei, when I was a girl did you feel that I attracted you in some way" Soji smirked but kept his voice quiet to not let the other students from Kuoh academy hear what he said.

"Nah man, that's crazy! I won't do a gender bender" Issei lied (We all know what he wants). The pervert tried to not show that he was blushing to reveal the truth. Tailred was so adorable.

"Ahhh okay, cool. Good thing to know that you're not gay" Soji smiled. The two continued to walk to school until someone bumped to Issei. That "someone" fell on the floor and Soji went to help the "someone" stand up.

What Soji saw was that the "someone" is a beautiful young nun. She had emerald like eyes and blonde hair. Soji was stunned by her beauty but let it slide for now, Issei on the other hand…well we know what he's thinking. Soji quickly grabbed Issei and whispered to him:

"Dude, you better apologize, ladies like men who is gentle and caring"

"Oh cool dude! Thanks for the tip!" Issei whispered back, the nun stared at them confused and was about to say something but was interrupted by the brown haired pervert. Soji smirked, clearly Issei was trying to hit on the girl.

"Hehehe sorry about that miss" Issei said towards the nun. The nun waved her hands and replied back:

"I-it's okay! I mean it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention!" The nun said, trying to avoid the wrong idea.

"It's alright. Everyone made mistakes, so don't feel bad about it. Another tip; if you avoid trying to make mistakes, you won't improve" Soji replied back, to ease the nun a little, but it made her blush a little. Issei looked at Soji with surprise, how many tips does the red head know?

"Well thanks…I'll be heading off now. Bye!" The nun said and left quickly to her destination. Soji and Issei looked at the nun, she was beautiful. Soji quickly shaken off the thoughts, he wouldn't want something bad to him like LAST time.

"What an amusing girl, let's get back to school, shall we?" Soji asked to Issei, breaking his thoughts. Soji started to walk again, returning to go to the Kuoh academy.

"Yeah you're righ-Hey! Wait up!" Issei yelled back, trying to catch up with Soji yet again.

(Academy, rooftops)

Soji was left in his thoughts, before Koneko and Kiba walked towards him, offering him to have lunch with them. Soji, while aware of what they are, decided to go with them anyway. He might as well give them a chance to prove themselves.

As the three sat in a place, the three began to eat up peacefully.

"Kiba, Koneko, do you guys have any idea why Issei has been attacked?" Soji asked. Kiba and Koneko stopped eating, they had an unnerving glance to each other before Kiba spoke.

"Rias didn't want me to tell you this but the fallen doesn't attack random people"

"Alright, what is it that made them attack"

"Issei has something inside him, that's all we have to tell you" Koneko answered.

"I see. I guess you guys and I are at the same page" Soji replied, disappointed towards the devil's actions. Kiba and Koneko gasped and tried to not get him in the wrong idea.

"It's not that but it's better for Rias to properly ear- Properly talk about this in another area" Kiba quickly replied. Soji knew what they were trying to say and thus cooled down a little. He didn't know why or what is making him antagonize them, they were devils yes, but he never felt anger, rage, hatred, disgust towards his enemies. Was it that the chess piece thingy that Rias given to him that could've made him like this? Hopefully not.

"Sorry about that. Something, made me feel this way. Probably the chess piece Rias put inside of me" Soji told the two. Kiba felt sympathy towards him, he thought that Soji was having a hard time for what had happened back then while Koneko hoped that he was alright, she didn't want him to stay like this forever.

"It's alright we understand. Just take your time" Koneko reassured Soji. Soji smiled at her and she smiled back. Kiba could also smile at this, Soji may be trying to warm up to them. They could deal with the effects of the Chess piece later

"Thanks for understanding. Sorry for what I said back then, I hope you guys were okay"

"Don't worry. I know it's all sudden but let's go through this together, step by step" Kiba answered back to Soji. "If you're wondering, Rias has taken an interesting towards you"

"Oh, has she now? How odd of her to just meet me and be easily interested"

"Yeah, I know right. The two of us were also surprised" the three laughed together, being with some devils ain't that bad, but there might be some who aren't as kind. The red head has yet to see the truth to their kindness.

Far away from the three was Rias and Akeno, watching the Kiba and Koneko talking with Soji, they were slowly beginning to earn Soji's trust. The two smiled, things were not as bad all the time.

"Looks like there is little problem to worry about" Akeno said, gazing on the three.

"Yes, everything is working. The stepping stone has been set but now we have to see what the road leads us" Rias replied. Akeno agreed with what Rias said, not all roads are easy and safe. It's not good to gamble with the risks as you may lose everything, but if you don't you gain nothing. The fates of the ORC and Soji were yet to be seen

 **Notes: Finally done this after a long break. In the end of this chapter, we see some trust and bond between Soji, Kiba and Koneko. I liked the idea of what** **VoidScorpion135** **said about doubting the devils, but I didn't want Soji to be a "full-on dick" towards the devils 24/7 as it is not like him. SO that's why he is slowly warming up. I hope you don't feel too angry towards him for feeling this way. I mean would you want to work with people you don't like? That's where he is right now but fortunately this will all pass I assure you all.**

 **Also, Soji and Issei's friendship is starting to bear fruit (in a good way) which you guys can agree. This chapter is really interesting for me to interpret and do as I have change somethings rather than the usual things. This story is getting to the right path, don't worry. The road of how I want it to lead to the "interesting parts" will be a challenge. I hope you will all love the surprise that I'm about to make, so please be patient when the time comes.**

 **It may seem to be rushed but it is me limiting on how much I can reveal in the chapters and how far I can write. Please understand.**

 **See You Next Blaze!**

 **Blaze the Reds! Dragon and Twintail!**


	4. Ch 4 Blazing the Encounter

Blaze the Reds! Dragon and Twintail!

 **Notes:** **VoidScorpion135** **, Juggernaut Drive upgrade….I'm not too sure about that as so far the only Tailred I know is Soji so that is highly unlikely. However, since the red Tailgear is Hope, Soji may feel despair and use that as his power. It is an interesting concept. As for his harem back home, I have plans for that coming so be patient when the time comes ^_^**

 **Darebear the bear** **, it will affect the Tailgear, a bit. If you don't like it I'll just make it as a little side effect but that is, if you don't mind for how it will affect Soji. Thanks for the review, I fear that my chapters are short but you gave me a reason to continue so thanks. Also thanks for that thing, never thought about it but I'll try to use it in the near future.**

 **My exams are coming up and I won't let it stop me for completing chapter 4 and 5 hopefully, hope you all enjoyed the story so far. I won't update until my exams are finished, I forgot what day but it is June so hope you're all patient**

 **Please understand and Blaze through the Story!**

Blazing the Encounter!

After Soji, Koneko and Kiba had their bonding time, the three continued their normal life at school. Rias and Akeno were pleased that Kiba and Koneko are able to gain a bit of his trust, for now they too need to bond as well. As soon as school finished, Soji was on his way back home, the red head hero decided to put his trust and faith to Rias's peerage, but has yet to trust Akeno and Rias. Pretty hard to imagine that Devils can be nice but if what Rias said was true about them turning to a new leaf, it can be acceptable. The red head mused on what will happen in the future, for the devils, fallen angels including the angels… Can they end the cycle of hatred? Can there be world peace?

Peace can be achieved, for someone, a group, community, or a country. But never world peace, if there's peace in one country, can it be same for others? Probably that's what the Supernatural has been doing, doing it to ensure that their race could survive but some may break rules, just like that fallen angel Raynare.

However, Soji felt a sudden change in the air. Something around the area does not feel right, a menacing aura had made him feel tense. Soji wondered if this was also a side effect of the Evil piece instead he saw a figure in a far distance, walking towards his direction.

 _If it's not my Evil piece…than is it her?_ Soji thought, the sense of danger has come. Soji decided to prepare for his Tail gear incase anything happened to him again as he waited for the figure to go near towards him.

The figure however, was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye. She also had brown eyes. Her clothing consists of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide ragged collar, the trenchcoat was open at her chest, allowing Soji to be able to see her chest and cleavage. She wore a gold necklace on her neck and had a matching miniskirt with high heeled black shoes. As the woman neared towards him, she stopped and stared at the red head, seemingly hate in her eyes.

"So this is the one Raynare asked for me to dispose? I wonder how she was beaten by a weakling like you" The blue haired woman muttered.

"What?! Why does weird things keep happening to me?" Soji questioned himself, cursing for his bad luck. "Who are you and why are you working with Raynare?!"

"Hmph, I don't need to tell YOU that…." The blue haired woman sneered, sprouting black, feathery wings that made Soji gasped. "But, I am Kalawarner! Remember my name when you DIE!"

Kalawarner, the Fallen angel, materialized her spear and began to charge towards Soji. The red head teen dropped his school bag and dodge the strike of the Fallen angel. Soji readied his bracelet and was about to do his transformation pose to become Tailred. However, his palm revealed to be the Gremory seal and Kalawarner took note of that. What the fallen angel also saw was an odd looking bracelet, something that should be from a sci fi anime, but she decided to ignore the bracelet.

"I see why Raynare sees you as a potential threat. To be able to defeat her and be one of the Gremory household, I will simply do her a favour and kill you where you stand" Kalawarner yelled. Soji paid no heed to the Fallen angel's threats and began to start his transformation.

"Tail on!" Soji shouted and did his transformation sequence. A big flash of light appeared once again to our lovable hero, Kalawarner shielded her eyes from the white light. And finally, when she did open them, not once was a red headed teenager, but stood a young, red haired twintailed girl who wore a swimsuit with armor. Kalawarner (from her perspective) became shocked and surprised at the transformation, she, like Raynare before her, did not expect the red head teen to become a cute, little girl. Kalawarner felt embarrassed and flustered on the sight of the girl, somehow the girl made her feel…a bit odd, but she had to shake away such thoughts. Her mission comes first but if she can just beat her until the little girl was unconscious, she might have some 'fun' with her.

Tailred, touched both of her ribbons and in her right hand materialized a long red sword, her signature weapon; the Sword of Fire, Blazer Blade! This caused Kalawarner to become shocked.

 _He-She?! It? Actually let's go with she, yeah she. She can summon a sword?! Is this what Raynare tried to warn me about?_ Kalawarner thought, all of this that happened was too surprising for her.

"Kalawarner is your name right? Then I will reveal mine! My name is Tailred, a champion of justice!" Tailred shouted. The two began to charge to each other, striking each other to get a blow on each other's bodies.

Tailred, began to swing her weapon downwards but Kalawarner jumped to the sky, avoiding the blow. In response, the Blue haired Fallen angel threw her light spear towards Tailred however, the latter had too thrown her weapon at the Fallen angel. The end result that it send both of their weapons flying away.

Tailred jumped high to reach Kalawarner, hoping to not let Kalawarner materialize a light spear, managed to land punched Kalawarner. Kalawarner fell but recovered from such blow, cursing that she let the devil land such a powerful blow on her face. But before she can do anything since she was busy cursing and thinking, Tailred did a kick that is similar to the 'Rider kick' from the Kamen rider series, which touched Kalawarner's stomach, sending her to the ground.

Tailred removed leg and jumped backwards graciously, giving some space to the opponent and herself. She touched both of her ribbons again, gaining another sword, preparing for another strike. As Kalawarner stood, she saw Tailred charging towards her with such speed. Tailred swung her sword multiple of times to slash the fallen angel, the latter dodged most of the slashes but wasn't able to avoid all of the sword's touch.

"I won't be beaten, I never lose!" Kalawarner shouted towards her cute opponent and materialized a light spear, throwing with what strength of what she have and hate. Tailred deflected the light spear and ran towards her, sending multiple blows of her fist onto the Fallen angel **(basically like Jojo's Bizarre adventure, just think about the OraOra)**. With a last powerful punch she landed to Kalawarner's face that sent her flying and landing far away, a distance that not even Tailred could see her.

"That's my second Fallen beaten up. Hmmm, since I'm like this. Maybe I should just go back home and play with my twintails a bit" Tailred giggled, twintails was the only thing that could relieve Soji/Tailred of his/her stress.

(With Kalawarner)

The Blue haired Fallen angel soon landed in an area, she was badly damaged by the sheer might of Tailred.

"I-impossible, to have such strength with an unknown power…" Kalawarner tried to say but her strength was fading away. She realized why Tailred was a threat: she had strength that far surpasses her own, cuteness that can enamored anyone and the power of that bracelet thing that allowed her to transform into Tailred. These factors that had contributed to Tailred's power and strength was (and dare she say it)…amazing. "Tailred…if you weren't my enemy, I would want to at least…." Was all she managed to say before blacking out.

(With Tailred, again)

Tailred picked her stuff up and went back home. She needed a time to rest. Unfortunately before she was able to do so, Rias appeared before her, startling the Twintailed heroine.

"That was some fight…Tailred" Rias smiled, Soji/Tailred was clearly interesting. Tailred look at her with disapproval and began to walk away. Rias followed Tailred back home.

 _On second thought, maybe it's best to leave it until I truly get my alone time_ , Tailred thought, clearly disliking Rias's company.

"Yes president? What do you want?" Tailred asked, in a bored tone.

"That's not nice talking like that to superior" Rias replied, in a teasing tone. "I am clearly interested on how you were able to transform into…Tailred"

"That's not of your business" Tailred answered back. "I mean, I don't want to answer it now"

"Very well. It is your choice but still, how you handle the Fallen with minimal effort was intriguing. You can fight and I hope that with your strength, can help us grow strong" Rias said, understanding Tailred's situation. She added to make sure that Tailred wouldn't get a wrong impression on what she said "In a good way of course"

"Fine. I hope you just stay to your word" Tailred said.

As they neared towards Tailred's home, Tailred halted and looked at Rias, both of their eyes contrasting to each other.

"Thanks for accompanying me president. You may leave" Tailred said, hoping that Rias would finally lea-

"Actually, you don't mind if I just stay for this night, please?" Rias questioned, smiling. Tailred could only sigh in disappointed. With no other choice, the twintailed heroine could only nod in agreement. The two began to went in the house, and were greeted by Tailred's mom.

"Welcome back, my heroine!" Miharu Mitsuka exclaimed happily upon seeing Tailred, but was surprised to see Rias. "Ahhh, and you are?"

Rias smiled politely and answered "My name is Rias, a friend of Tailred" By that answer, Tailred felt an arrow struck to her heart. This is the worst thing that happened to her.

"I see. My cute heroine made another lover, hmmm. Isn't that right, Soji-chan~" Miharu smiled, she truly doesn't mind if Soji is having another girlfriend while having a harem back home. "What brought you here Rias-chan?"

Rias blushed lightly and asked "May I sleep here, just for tonight?"

Upon hearing this, Miharu Mitsuka, made a wide smile "Of course! In fact, you can live here with Soji-chan as long as you like~!"

Rias smiled and bowed to Soji's/Tailred's mom, unknowingly to Tailred, she instantly decided to live with Soji/Tailred. Tailred sighed in disappointment once again and left the two ladies to their talking. She can't believe that her Mom allowed Rias to live with him.

(After some time)

Tailred with deep courage managed to bathe alone while releasing her twintails, and was able to put her twintails back perfectly. She was soon called for dinner and Rias was joining the two as well. During dinner, which was kind of heartbreaking for Tailred's view, as Rias told Tailred's mom on how Tailred was able to fend off a Fallen angel with her strength which made her happy and excited. Miharu stated that Rias was able to sleep with Tailred in her room.

Tailred and Rias went to the former's room. Tailred was about to convert back to Soji before Rias stopped her.

"Please stay on this form, it makes you look cute" Rias said, breaking a silence, trying to compliment Tailred.

"Thanks" Tailred answered, unable to say anything back to the crimson haired beauty.

"Since I revealed what you needed to know" Rias placing Tailred into the bed. "Why don't you reveal yours?"

Tailred blushed at the sudden action but decided to reveal everything, about how Soji was able to become Tailred, the Alien Kaijin's that were name Ultimegill that stole people's affinity, Tailred's popularity and the like, the only exception was the harem she had back home. That was personal and she didn't want Rias to know.

As soon as Tailred revealed her backstory and the secret behind her powers. Rias smiled and placed a kiss on Tailred's forehead before the two slept. Tailred didn't like this at all but she really have a long way to go.

(Morning, at ORC HQ)

The entire Gremory peerage went about with their lives. Rias called Akeno on what happened yesterday. Tailred reverted back to Soji but decided to skip school, on which Rias didn't mind.

"Hoh? So Soji was able to beat another Fallen? He seems pretty tough" Akeno said, now interested on Soji.

"Yes. His power doesn't comes from the supernatural but rather from an Alien" Rias agreed. _But the best part was I'm able to live with Soji_ , she thought happily. "Anyway I've heard that a stray demon was loose?"

Akeno looked to her king and replied back "Yes. The archduke asked of us to dispose it"

"Very well. Call the rest of my peerage later this evening, we have a stray demon to hunt"

(With Soji)

Soji was walking around town until he bumped to someone. As Soji saw who he bumped to, he found it was the same nun from yesterday.

"Oh it's you! Hiya" Soji greeted.

The nun upon realizing who it was greeted back "Ummm, sorry that I bumped into you"

"Not at all. I guess you're off to somewhere again? See you again" Soji replied and began to walk, not wanting to disturb the nun, until the nun shouted:

"Wait!" this caused Soji to stop and turn towards the nun. "Do you mind showing me this area, I arrived here yesterday and I was hoping…if you would show me around"

Soji thought it would be rude to decline an offer to a kind soul, he was new as well. Soji thought he can make a new friend to close the gap between what he is and a servant of God. He smiled at the nun and said "Well I'm new as well since I arrived 3 days ago, I may not know the area but let's explore together"

The two walked towards the town, exploring the area and they were able to learn from each other. The nun's name was Asia Argento, a foreigner who recently arrived. Soji had to hide his laughter since she was named after…..you know but he wasn't a racist.

Asia learned that the red haired teen was named Soji Mitsuka and was currently in school.

"That was great to explore around here" Soji exclaimed happily.

"Yes it was fun and thank you so much" Asia said

"No problemo, all of us need some help in our life, don't hesitate to ask someone if you're in trouble" Soji grinned.

The nun looked down and frowned, before looking back at Soji with a kind face "I will take that advice thank you" As the two continued to walk they heard a little boy crying. The two looked at each other before going to the boy. As they got closer they saw what was making the boy cry, it seemed that the boy fell and hurt his knee, causing a scrape.

Asia knelt to the boys heart and patted his head "It's alright, I will ease your pain. You will be alright" she reassured the boy. The boy slowly calmed down and Asia hovered her hand over the boy's wound, a green light was glowing from what appears a ring, Soji felt a tinge of pain hit her head causing him to grab a hold of his head to try to ease the pain.

The boy's wound instantly healed and thanked the nun. Asia stood up and realized that Soji saw the whole thing. Soji, recovered from the pain and smiled at Asia, giving her a thumbs up. Asia smiled back in return

As soon as they were done the two arrived in a church. Soji felt something wrong but decided to ignore it off.

"Thanks for showing me around Soji" Asia said, she was glad to know Soji was kind hearted man.

"Your welcome. You truly are, a kind soul" Soji complimented. Asia began to walk towards to the church for a few steps and turned.

"Will I ever see you again?" Asia asked, hoping to see Soji again.

"Of course, were friends aren't we?" Soji answered, Asia smiled and waved goodbye.

"See you later Soji!"

Soji walked back to his school, and while he was doing it, waved back. This was a great thing that happened to him ever since he went to Kuoh town. He believed that today was a great day.

(Evening, at ORC HQ,)

He regretted believing today was a great day. Rias and Soji met, the former not looking too pleased and had her arms crossed. "Those buildings are hostile territory to us devils" She warned. "Who knows when one of _them_ would throw a light spear"

Soji frowned at Rias before looking away, to think that she was saying that to him and live with him, what a joke. But he didn't voiced his opinion. "I see, then the tingling feeling that I felt…"

"Yes, a warning signal" Rias concluded. "Your demonic instincts have detected danger. You're putting your life at risk by staying someone from the Church, especially one who wields Sacred gears.

Sacred gear? The red haired teen thought. Does Asia possess one? Did she knew he was a devil? Was she the enemy?

"Soji. To exorcise a devil means removing them from existence completely" Rias said sternly. "You feel nothing, you do nothing, you see noth-"

"Basically death. I don't need you tell me this" Soji retorted back, glaring at Rias as she was pissing him off. It appears that the Evil piece had affected him in some way, he wasn't this angry when he wasn't a devil. Soji stopped glaring and calmed down, saddened on what he felt. "Rias, I hate to admit this but the evil piece, its-"

"Taken a toll on you? I understand" Rias sighed. "I apologize if I made you angry but please be careful"

"Sorry as well, I'll try to control it" Soji said, sadness in his voice. Rias looked at him worriedly, she didn't want anything to happen to him, even if the evil piece had taken its toll upon him. The two were interrupted to the sound of the door being opened. Rias and Soji saw Akeno, Koneko and Kiba at the door.

"Ready for the hunt~?" Akeno said. Soji looked confused and Rias nodded.

(At evening, Stray's location)

The peerage walked towards the place where the Stray demon was said to be located.

"Any reason why we're here?" Soji asked, wanting to know the situation.

"A Stray demon is what we're tasked to dispose." Kiba answered "They are demon servants that betray or kill their masters so they can live however they please"

Soji could only snort at the comment of the Stray demon, looks like they're actually evil, like true demons.

"From what the message told, a Stray demon is there to lure people in to kill and eat them" Rias announced to everyone. Soji gasped in surprise and clenched his fists, he will make the Stray demon pay for such a vile act.

"Our mission is simple, take it down" she continued. "Soji, you will see what happens when a servant abuses their demonic power and being without a master." The entire peerage went inside the building and began to search for the stray.

Soji look disgusted on this topic, to think he would become on if he'd…

"Ne Soji-kun~, are you familiar with chess?" Akeno asked playfully to Soji.

"Yes but I don't play much"

"Well you know the pieces, Aristocratic devils assign the traits of these pieces to their subordinates." Akeno replied. Soji could only look at her confused, this was weird enough for him.

"Rias, our peerage leader, is the King piece, as she is our master as you know~."

"That thing tells me that it is not good for me." Rias, upon hearing Soji's remark could only smirk.

The two began to search alongside their peerage until Koneko stated. "She's here" Everybody was ready to fight, Soji was about to activate his Tailgear before Rias placed a hand on his shoulder.

"For now have a rest. Observe how devils fight."

"What? I don't need to-"Soji tried to say before being interrupted by a new voice.

"Mmmmm, I smell something…BAD~….However, something…SWEET~ and….DELICIOUS~" bellowed a deep, distorted voice. When the figure voice reached, Soji widened at the thing and went to vomit. She's really hideous. The entire peerage, save for Soji, would like to laugh at Soji's sudden reaction but had to focus on the Stray demon.

The Stray demon was topless and haired on her lower half of the body. She had a masculine-like torso, a hairy chest with a jewel in the middle, two large arms with a hand and painted fingernails on them as well as a snake on her back.

"Stray demon type: Visor, nefarious beings who run away to fulfill their own desires. By the Gremory household, you will be terminated!" Rias posed with confidence as she pointed at the Stray demon.

The Visor scoffed "Then I will have to make sure you get covered in blood like your hair!" The Visor's own nipples began to straighten, magic circles appearing before them. The Visor began to laugh maniacally as she shot beams through her nipples, causing everyone to scatter away.

"OH MY GOD" Soji yelled while running away, frightened at the Stray demon for being the most disgusting, ugly thing he had seen for his life.

As the beams neared towards Soji, Kiba grabbed him instantly and ran quickly with a pace of lightning.

"Thanks man" Soji grateful for Kiba for saving him. Kiba simply smiled and suddenly disappeared, shocking Soji.

Rias went towards Soji and told Soji "Kiba represents a knight, his trait is speed and the sword being his strongest weapon" The two looked at the Stray demon and Kiba, appeared before the Stray. The Stray attempted to smash Kiba with its two large arms but Kiba dodged and quickly sliced both of the Visor's arm off, causing the Stray to howl in pain.

Koneko walked towards the Stray with her arms clenched, Soji tried to warn her since she was a little girl, but Rias stopped him and grinned. The visor turned her face and chest into a sharp-toothed sideways mouth, trying to trap and eat Koneko, but the latter responded with punching most of the teeth out, sending the Stray to hit a pillar.

"Koneko, is a rook. Her traits being tremendous strength and defense ability, she won't be harmed by an attack like this" Rias said to Soji, who has his mouth open, amazed by how strong Koneko was.

"As for Akeno…" Rias turned to Akeno, who smiled on what to do.

"Ara, ara, a bad girl who eats people for fun…needs to be punished~!" Akeno said as electricity formed and sparked on her hands, a dark looked in her eyes and a sadistic-looking smile on her face. She proceeded to electrocute the Stray simultaneously.

"She is the queen: the second in command combining the powers of all the other pieces" Rias finally concluded, as the she and Soji watched as Akeno kept on electrocuting the Stray devil. As soon as Akeno was finished, the entire peerage went towards the Stray demon.

"Any last words before you die?"

"E…End my life…" the Visor responded, with all the strength she have.

"That goes without saying" Rias replied, darkly "Checkmate" Rias unleashed her own power, eliminating the Stray for good, the howls of Stray disappeared as she vanished into thin air.

Rias turned smiling, for the deed has been done "We're done here. Let's go back, shall we?"

The entire peerage walked back together.

"So Soji, how was it? The experience of encountering a Stray demon and witnessing our power?" Rias questioned, the entire peerage wanted to know his answer.

"Well" Soji started "The Stray was pretty…disgusting for a lack for a better word. To think what would happen if someone to…Ahhh Nevermind. For you guys, your powers are incredible!"

The peerage was glad on Soji's answer, a form of trust was beginning to surface. Their journey has just started.

 **Notes: Welp, this Chapter was long enough so I hope it was interesting as I made the fight scenes. You can see that Soji is starting to have harem but don't worry his twintail peerage will come if many wants it. I was originally going to get rid of the Stray demon part but I wasn't able to as it is wouldn't make any sense for the next chapter. For the next chapter, Soji, the peerage and Issei (yes he is coming too), is going to save Asia. So this chapter was actually fun enough, and you guys got to see Tailred in action once again, in regards to not let the peerage know about Tailred, I will be officially revealing it at the next chapter so please be patient.**

 **I guess this chapter is the only one where Issei isn't mentioned or seen in this chapter, so if any of you who are wondering about Soji's relationship with Asia would be, it is best friends only. Issei will be her lover if you're wondering, unless you guys don't like it and I will change it. But so far these are my plans.**

 **As a reminder, I'll try to complete Chapter 5 before the 2** **nd** **of May where my exams start, so when it starts the story will not be updated until somewhere in June. Hopefully you guys are patient and hopefully I get to complete chapter 5.**

 **Please understand**

 **See You Next Blaze!**

 **Blaze the Reds! Dragon and Twintail!**


	5. Ch 5 Horror of Truth!

Blaze the Reds! Dragon and Twintail!

 **Notes** **: VoidScoprion135** **, whoops looks like I misunderstood about it, but thanks for clearing the misunderstanding. I'm now certain to be able to continue further. The thoughts you have suggested are nice and interesting! Thanks for your ideas and contribution through this story, I'm glad you liked this story despite you disliking Rias.**

 **Cjof4** **, sorry if it feels rushed but I tried my best on how Soji will react, don't worry this is just the beginning after all. The peerage will get to know Soji better. Please understand.**

 **Harlequinn320** **, Haha thanks for your support, glad you liked this story.**

 **To clear things up, I know the story feels a bit rushed. I am really trying hard to interpret my ideas to this story. I hope you all are enjoying the story, but if you aren't then I'll try to make it better. I respect people's opinions of this story but please note that this story is not one you could take seriously as I wanted it to be a bit lighter, like the regular feel of the Ore Twintails Ni Narimasu, but because of Highschool DxD it seems a bit darker but I'll try to make it light to make it like the former (meaning Ore Twintails Ni Narimasu) but the begin is kinda dark. My ideas of course will be light and hopefully funny, please be patient until it comes.**

 **As well, I wasn't able to post chapters up lately, sorry about that as I was having little inspiration to continue due to my exams, don't worry this fanfic isn't dead yet! Please understand and Blaze through the Story!**

Horror of Truth!

The next day after a normal day at school, the peerage, or notably Rias had tasked Soji to make/form a contact with someone. Soji thought it was a bad thing and once again they reassured him that it is not used for bad purposes like summoning a devil cult or monstrosities. Soji reluctantly accepted. Due to him being inexperienced with the magic circle, he has to go find the client manually. But luckily Soji had other ideas, besides it was better than to be able to go alone without the need with the Devil's magic, but he didn't hated it he just want some human time that's all.

"Tail on!" Soji shouted quietly while doing his famous transformation pose and thus came Tailred.

Tailred jumped through buildings to buildings to reach her client faster, after all the Tail gear was like a life hack to Soji. Being able to fight, have superpowers, and do amazing stuff like jump really far and best so far: Twintails! Can anyone refuse such power unless you will be…ya know when using it.

As soon as Tailred reached her destination, she reverted back to Soji. Soji walked towards the house and knocked on the door.

"Hello! Anyone here?!" Soji yelled, however the sound of nothingness was his answer. Soji waited for the client to answer, hoping that he/she will open the door and make a contract or something.

"Alright! I'm coming in, if you don't mind!" The red haired hero yelled once again, to be polite. He opened the door and found…

Blood. Blood stains.

 _What the hell?!_ Soji thought, upon seeing the horror before him _. Was it their doing? Did they let me go and be here because they think I would backstab them? I should've never accepted this in the first place!_

"Damn you Rias! Sent me here to die have you? Once I go back, I'll literally finish you and your peerage for the lies you've given to me!" Soji swore in vengeance, his head fuming with anger. He was about to leave until he heard footsteps.

"The punishment of the wicked, cannot go unseen" A young man appeared. He had short white hair and red eyes he was dressed in clerical clothing with a disturbing smile on his face. Soji turned to this new person and looked with him anger.

"You're the one who did this? You're working with the devils?!" Soji asked, with a hateful tone. The man laughed before answering:

"No! I'm no way in league with those lowlife scum! However, YOU smell like a devil I presume?" The man asked with a deranged smile.

"Honestly, I don't care about that. Though I despise them like you do… But to kill them, be it devil or not, without knowing if they did bad or not is truly evil!" Soji replied back

"I see, I see, I SEE! Though you hate the devils, I'm afraid…" The man took out his sword on which it was imbued with light. Soji didn't payed heed at the sword and still continued to glare at the crazed man. "YOU HAVE TO DIE AS YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE LOWLIFE!"

"Tail o-!" Before Soji could even begin his transformation, he was suddenly attacked by the crazed man. Soji dodged away from the vertical slash and went passed the man. The man however, proceeded to quickly turn and swung horizontally, making Soji duck down and punched the crazed lunatic at the stomach. The man staggered back but regained his stance and smiled crazily.

"Looks like you're not for show after all, looks like some devils DO have skills after all…"The man begin to chuckle darkly. He proceeded to take a gun out of his pocket and aimed at the red head hero. "THEN ENTERTAIN ME!" He began to shoot, Soji tried to move away from the line of fire but was too late. The bullet ended up hitting his left shoulder.

"Guuaaaaaaaaaaghhhhh!" Soji screamed in pain. He clutched his wound _. Fighting with melee is pretty all right because of my training with Aika but dodging against bullets isn't as easy as movies had made them to_ , Soji thought as he scowled at his opponent. "To think…Ugh! That I would…die here. Seems pretty… Legit"

The man gave a crazed smile before making a disappointed face. "Sheesh, to think you would actually entertain me… Looks like you devils are really worthless after all, besides it wasn't a normal bullet anyways (upon hearing this Soji's eyes widened and gasped). Well, I don't normally say this but I will… _end your pain_ " the man began to do an intimidating Slow Walk to the pained Soji, and began to raise his sword, to give a final strike

 _Aika, Twoearle, Erina, Mom….forgive me_ , Soji thought, he closed his eyes. He was too pained to stand up and transform, that bullet really took a toll over him. Before the white haired lunatic began to land the final blow a voice was heard. "Please stop!"

Both the lunatic and Soji turned to look on where the voice is coming from….It was Asia. The Blonde looked horrified over what happen and the blood stains that covered the room. Soji, on the other hand was shocked that Asia was here. He began to speak to let her know what was happening.

"Asia, run…away. This man is-"He warned as he could but was again interrupted by the lunatic, who was laughing like crazy.

"Awww…How cute. Unfortunately, she's in league with me" The man replied, Soji looked at the man with a pained expression before being kicked to the ground. "And for you Asia…Why on earth DO YOU KNOW this scum?"

"But Freed! Soji is…is my friend!" She tried to explain, her eyes full of tears. The man smirk and replied back.

 _Freed…huh? I'll have to note this if I…survive this_ , Soji thought and tried to get back up, but his strength was too weak.

"This man however is actually a _devil_ and of course _you_ know _devils_ are useless, worthless and meaningless to live." The lunatic named Freed pointed at Soji. " _He_ is no exception"

"Well you're a beginner so I'll let you pass, for now. Time to die little Devil" Freed turned to face the weakened Soji. Asia looked at Soji, it pained her to believe Soji was a devil to begin with, but yet he was kind and friendly, unlike what the usual description made them the way they are. Was it all a lie to begin with? Their friendship? But yet, is Soji himself a devil? She needed to know.

Asia quickly went passed the lunatic and stood in front of Soji, determined to know the truth and protect her friend, if the red head was truly was her friend from the beginning.

"Asia, what are you doing?! You asking for a death wish?!" Freed questioned, enraged that he was yet again interrupted to deal a single, _single_ final blow.

"I need to know from his words if he was a devil or not. God has forbid killing or hurting anyone, don't you understand that you've sinned? I beg of you, please stop!" the blonde nun pleaded, trying to negotiate. Freed couldn't contain his anger, how dare that nun make him stop doing what he wanted?! In response, he smacked Asia with gun hardly, causing her to land harshly on the floor.

"ASIA!" Soji shouted, trying to get up but fell on the ground.

"You crazy?! You want to plead me about all of that Bull?! You're the one that has sinned, making friends with a devil and befriending it, but also defending it. I should kill you but I won't, _not yet at least_ " Freed angrily answered, and began to kick Asia harshly, continuously. Soji went to stand up again and finally succeeded, he won't let anyone be abused by this sort of treatment. Freed was so busy focusing on Asia that he didn't even notice Soji had regained some of his strength.

"You bastard, stop it right now!" Soji lunged at Freed, causing both of them to fell on the floor along with Freed's weapons to scatter along the floor. Asia looked surprised that Soji had used this time to save her and not run away. Soji went on top of Freed and ferociously punched Freed and like Freed, continued, for the hopes that Freed could feel the same pain on what Asia had suffered. As he continued punching while Freed tried to defend himself, Soji shouted towards Asia: "Asia! Run now, there's no need to continue being with him, hurry!"

Asia couldn't believe it, it was her chance to leave but…"But I can't leave you here"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine-"

Freed pushed Soji off of him, his face was bleeding form the punches and his hands hurt from trying to defend himself. He grabbed Soji by the hair and threw him to the wall, the lunatic turned to face the nun. "Alright…You're really going to get punished, seriously"

"Run…now" Was all Soji could ever say, he was too tired to continue. Asia was reluctant to let Soji be left behind but did what she was told. The lunatic priest went to gather his weapons before running towards Asia.

"Thank you, Soji" Asia spoke quietly with tears on her eyes, before running out of the room and went out at the entrance of the house. Freed tried to give chase but was stopped by a magic circle appearing before him. Through Soji's surprise, Rias's peerage had come to save him. Rias looked at Soji's beaten state and glared at the lunatic. Soji looked at the peerage and smiled weakly, looks like they came to save him after all.

"You must be devils correct?! Coming to save your useless friend, not on my watch!" Freed yelled in anger, beginning to shoot the devils with his pistol. The peerage dodged the bullets easily.

"Egh, you sicken me" Kiba deflected the bullets with his sword and began to do a swordfight with the crazy priest.

"An exorcist…"Koneko growled with anger. She ran quickly and began to punch Freed in the face, sending him to leave a hole in the wall.

Rias and Akeno went to Soji, he was hurt and from the first time Soji had needed to make a contract, it ended up badly. Rias held Soji tightly, a burning anger was about to ignite, she was guilty for letting him be in this state and for not appearing sooner. Rias looked towards her trusty queen and nodded, Akeno understood what it means and joined the fray.

"Sorry about all this, Soji. I didn't know that a Stray exorcist was around. Don't take it that I lead you here to die" Rias whispered to Soji, a single came out of her eye landing on Soji's cheek.

"I never said this but…President, I…" was all he could ever let out before closing his eyes.

Freed was in deep trouble, he had to face two and now three devils at the same time, dodging from Koneko's punches and Akeno's lightning balls as well as blocking from Kiba's strikes and slashes.

"Damn you! Leave me alone you scum!" Freed roared in anger, swinging his sword like crazy.

"Hoh? Having a little trouble~? Let's end it shall we~?" Akeno mocked and smiled sadistically. She was enjoying this battle. Freed began to thrust his sword forward to Akeno, instead Akeno moved sideways and sent an electrical shock to Freed, causing him to howl in pain.

"You're finished" Rias's voice muttered coldly as red energy came out of the circle. Freed turned to see where the red energy was coming from and dodged it, barely. However Koneko appeared right in front of him and landed him an uppercut causing him to hit the ceiling and land on the floor.

"To attack and beaten my servant is a crime I never forgive and thus should have no mercy. Finish him" Kiba nodded and once again dueled with the Freed, the former gaining an advantage. With his amazing sword skills, he caused Freed to be disarmed.

"N-not yet! I won't lose and die here!" Freed barked and shot the devils in a last attempt to kill them. Kiba threw his sword to the priest's hand, injuring him.

"This is the end!" Akeno jumped and released a ball of energy, hurling it to Freed. Freed rolled away before being attacked by Kiba, who regained his sword.

Koneko sniffed at the air and went to Rias "There is multiple Fallen angels heading towards our way" Rias looked away in anger, looks like victory is so fleeting.

"Rescuing Soji was our top priority and we overstayed our own welcome. Everyone, fall back" The peerage nodded and Akeno began to conjure a magic circle.

"Oh no you don't! You lowlife scums aren't leaving here alive" Freed cackled with glee, but was punched in the face by Koneko.

Rias and Kiba carried Soji and went to the Magic circle, as well as Koneko. And soon they were gone.

(At Soji's home)

The peerage had teleported to Soji's (and unexpectedly Rias's) home. As Kiba and Rias laid the weary red head and treated his wounds. They had a small discussion.

"That priest put up more of a fight than I thought he would" Kiba answered.

Rias agreed. "We should be able to bring him down but yet…" Everyone looked down, though they had the advantage in numbers and strength, the priest on the other hand was skilled and kind of be able to handle them.

"Nonetheless we must use this as a chance to further strengthen ourselves. All of you did well today and we…nearly saved Soji from death. We must be alert and ready for when a thing happens once again. You may all leave" Rias dismissed them and the entire peerage, save for Rias, left.

Rias laid down next to Soji, he was nearly close to the death from the bullet he received from that exorcist. She needed to improve himself as a leader and to look out for her own peerage, she didn't want to lose them all. She'll have to talk with Soji as soon as he recovers. It won't be pleasant but its best to know.

(Time skip, morning)

Soji awoken from his sleep, he looked around to assess that he was still alive, realizing it was morning, 5:27 am form his clock if you're wondering. He still felt the pain from what happened last night, looks like being a devil is actually more of a disadvantage than he thought it would be. He looked over his left shoulder that was healed up.

He looked at his right and saw Rias, thankfully not naked and in her pajamas, had slept soundly next to him. He sighed. As much as he wanted to yell at her for sending him into a deathtrap, she and her peerage had saved him and she even went to apologize. This surprised him more than ever, he thought she was selfish and rude but he guessed that even devils has their own decent folk.

Soji smiled and laid on the bed, today was the sixth day he was in Kuoh town. It was a little upsetting that he couldn't have a normal life as he intend to, but he guess it was his fate from the beginning to have an adventure.

"Now that I think of it, I didn't have a chance to become Tailred with that Freed guy, he's pretty good" Soji mused. "If I ever run to him again I'll be sure to create an opening, but for now I'll need to become stronger when the time comes to face him. I hope Asia is safe and sound. I might go and find her after a little nap" With that, Soji slept calmly before his day would continue.

 **Notes: This chapter was originally going to be long but because of the exams I had to shorten it and do what I have to make do, such as making the next parts to be in the next chapter. I'm glad that I had found a little inspiration to continue, I don't plan to stop this story just yet. I thank you all for reviewing this story, all of the criticism and likes and feedback is well appreciated, I hope you're all enjoying it as much as I do.**

 **Reading back at the previous chapters, some of the parts really made me cringe, I guess all of the authors do as well right? But I'm happy as I left that mark and that Blaze the Red has grown to be popular with little chapter. Thanks for all of your support.**

 **I will spoil a bit for the next chapter, Issei and Soji will finally work together, I bet all of you look forward for the true Reds to Blaze (hahaha an inverse to the title, that would be nice for a chapter name but the next chapter won't be that)**

 **Due to Issei being human and not in Rias peerage, he and Soji will finally (yes again with the word) create their own team (not faction) but this will be in a later chapter not the next one.**

 **I guess this is all I have left to say for now, until then, See You Next Blaze!**

 **Blaze the Reds! Dragon and Twintail!**


	6. Ch 6 Flaming Ignition!

Blaze the Reds! Dragon and Twintail!

Flaming Ignition!

(Mitsuka residence, morning, 6th day and 7:00 am)

Miharu Mitsuka, the probably "famous" mother of Soji, who came to be famous for being Tailred, she was unusual, for a lack of a better word, as she had great dreams to be a heroine alongside her husband, the father of Soji, but it didn't came true of course. Luckily her son, had achieved of being a hero, which she lovingly claim that she passed it on to him when she was pregnant to do it in her stead. She couldn't ask for more.

Right now, she was checking up on her son and Rias, who unexpectedly (but she didn't mind, AT ALL) came to "permanently" live in the Mitsuka residence. As soon as she reached Rias room, she began to knock.

"RIAS! Breakfast is ready!" She yelled politely (like every good mother calling her children to eat). The only thing that replied was the sound of nothingness. "Hmm, I guess she's sleeping maybe I'll call Soji instead- NOPE! Gonna check~!"

As she opened the door, she saw that the room was dark and tidy. Rias's belongings were there but not herself.

"If she's not here then…" Miharu said, wondering where Rias was. Then a single thought came, as an arrow had pierced her mind quickly. Miharu let a satisfying smile and closed the door. It seems that she knows where Rias is **(obviously we all know this)**.

As she opened Soji's own room, she wanted to squeal in delight! Two red heads (actually Rias hair is crimson but still part of red) on the bed, sleeping peacefully together. Miharu sighed happily, it appears that Rias WAS a great choice. Not wanting to disrupt the two from their sleep, Miharu closed the door quietly and went downstairs to go out shopping.

"Soji is finally growing up to be a man~! I'm not only blessed by him being a hero but is starting to be a grown up as well~!" Miharu squealed. She went out of the house and went to the stores. "I'll be definitely be going to make my all-time favorite curry for lunch AND dinner! But now that I think about it… I wonder how Soji's old friends would react? Ahhhhh! They'll do fine!"

(Back on Mitsuka residence)

"Uuurrghhh" Soji groaned as he woken up, the handsome red head hero tried to get up but Rias had placed a strong hold, preventing him to do said action. Soji tiredly turned his head and patted Rias head, in an attempt to wake her up. "Rias, c'mon, wake up. Don't make me go back to sleep, c'mon Rias".

Rias opened her eyes tiredly and yawned. "But I don't wanna" She complained. Such childish reasoning.

"Then why don't you let me go, I can't have my day sleeping all the time" Soji questioned weakly (because tired, that's why).

"But it's better to sleep with you. Let's just sleep some more!" The crimson beauty reasoned, trying to persuade Soji to continue sleeping with her.

"That actually sounds good…" Soji said, making Rias smile. "But nope, you can uhhhh…have a privilege of sleeping here while I'm gone?"

"Grr…Fine!"

Soji and Rias rose from the bed and went to the kitchen. The two were surprised at how the breakfast was set, it was a VERY luxurious English breakfast set. The two red heads ate their breakfast which ended the whole thing to be almost finished. As soon as they're done they went to take a shower but not together. The two went down to the living room and stared at each other which was accompanied by an awkward silence.

"Soji…about yesterday" Rias started, breaking the awkward silence.

"YEAH ABOUT THAT STUFF YESTERDAY?! I ALMOST GOT KILLED BY AN INSANE PSYCHOTHIC MANCHILD WHO APPARENTLY LIKES TO KILL DEVILS AND I LIKE HIM IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT I'M NOT A DEVIL RIGHT NOW!" Soji yelled, startling Rias. "But anyways, it's like the good guys are the bad guys which is the church people and the bad guys are the good guys which is us devils"

Rias sighed deeply, Soji, despite having an understanding between the devils, were still antagonizing them but not as much.

"Okay, okay, no need to remind me of all of it" Rias said. "It appears we may have to put the contract bonding on another time but right now how are you?"

"Pretty much alright but that was indeed scary"

"Haha, alright so anything you want to do today?"

"Yeah I need to find Asia"

This surprised Rias, was this Asia girl the nun? The crimson-haired beauty clenched her fists. The blonde haired nun had gotten Soji into trouble AND into danger, even worse it led Soji to almost die at the hands of the exorcist. Also to note, Asia had something, _something_ that Rias didn't have which is the trust and bond of Soji.

"What?! That girl ain't good for you, Soji. She had almost got you killed remember?" Rias voiced her thoughts towards Soji, resulting him to sigh deeply in disappointment.

"Look, even if she's human and I'm a devil, that doesn't mean I don't have to make friends with her. She was in trouble and she saved me and I need to make sure she's okay" Soji explained to Rias. "That's probably another reason why Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels are in a constant state of war, it doesn't matter where your origins lie what matters is the future that you want!"

"Tch" Rias looked away in frustration, she didn't like this at all. _That Rias must be a jealous type isn't she? Well, there's no way around it_ , Soji thought as he stared at Rias.

"Rias, I need you to understand. True friends don't leave their friends, allies, comrades or buddies behind, it's because of the trust, bond and friendship that you and your peerage saved me. I need to ensure she's alright, and when she is, I'll come back to you…I promise" Soji answered, reassuringly to Rias, although he forced himself to say it unfortunately. Rias looked back with tears I her eyes, having heard what Soji said, and began to hug Soji, startling the red head.

"Alright, I won't stop you but don't die" Rias replied, tightening the hug.

"Don't worry, I will" Soji smiled, and for the first time, hugged back. Despite him disliking Rias and her actions, she actually did so much that helped him, so he will repay the debt that he owes her.

 _Good grief, she's like Twoearle 2.0; they're similar and clingy. I wonder what will happen if the two meet hmmm…. Probably just more chaos_ , Soji thought.

(Kuoh town)

Soji was going around town, looking for Asia, but had found no clue or trace of where she is. It's been hours since he left the Mitsuka Residence and he was in a state of exhaustion and sweaty as well as Thirsty and probably hungry after all that walking and finding. But hey, hey, hey, its good exercise right?

"Man this thing really sucks. I hope Asia didn't get captured by the now Not-so-good-church-dudes-that-aren't-good-at-all-but-now-evil, seriously it's like everything you know is wrong and you have to restart over" Soji complained. As he continued walking, he had a brief idea where she is that made him shudder. "Unless… that means she's in the church place and she's…"

Soji ran as fast as he could, he didn't want to lose her, not after like this. As he was so focus trying to reach Asia as soon as possible, it lead to him to bump to someone that he unexpectedly knew…

The person was Issei Hyoudou! **(Yay! Three cheers for the official pair team up that is starting right now!)**

"Hey watch where you going, you foo-!" Issei started before he saw Soji. Soji looked up to see who he ran into and saw his perverted, brown haired friend.

"Hey! Long time no see Issei!" Soji smiled at their reunion before making a stern face. "But now's not the time, I need to find Asia!"

"Asia?! She's in-!" Issei gasped. Soji started to run, causing Issei to facepalm before shouting. "She's at the McDonald place!" thus leading Soji to stop and look at Issei.

"Mind leading me?"

"Sure"

"Seriously?!"

"I mean we're friends right? So is it _important_ that you meet her?"

"Yeah, _very_ "

"…"

"…"

"."

"."

"Kay…"

"Kay…"

(McDonald restaurant)

Asia waited for Issei to come back with anxiety, she didn't want to be alone as she is afraid when the people would come and take her away. Soji, the handsome red head (Asia's point of view guys, Asia's point of view), had come to defended her and saved her from Freed, but now when she thought about it, she was really worried about him. He might be tortured or killed, he was the first friend that Asia came to know, even if it's a brief moment and even if he's a devil.

As well, such thoughts made her want to go back and save the boy from his sudden punishment but she couldn't, she just cant.

"Soji…" tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm…"

"Asia!" a voice shouted to her, and when she looked at where it came from. She started to gasp, in a good heartwarming way.

Right there was Soji and Issei, both were smiling and were heading to her direction.

"Soji, you're alive!" Asia exclaimed happily. Soji sat down at the opposite of Asia while Issei simply sat next to her.

"Yeah, I got friends who came to save me" Soji rubbed the back of his head, smiling. "But it's good thing you're safe and sound"

"Soji, I must thank you for saving me"

"Nah, no need. Besides you defended me as well didn't you?" Soji said, playfully. The two laughed, save for Issei, cuz he didn't know what has been going on between the two.

"Hey, don't leave me out of this" Issei said, wanting some attention. "First of all what happened, did you two went out for a date and…"

"About that…" Soji started. The red head explained what had happened last night, in summary. The only parts he left out was what he is and the identity of who saved him. (Actually I was really lazy to explain the whole thing, but the good news is some stories do like this like Chaos Ga Kill, so its pretty alright)

"Wowie that was really deep, no wonder why you came to see her"

"Yeah, and by the way I'm kinda starving and thirsty"

"Yeah I'll order and pay for the food, so just tell me what you want and I'll do it"

"You sure?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Ummm" Soji and Issei looked at Asia. "I never eaten something like this, so…"

(After eating, walking around Kuoh Town)

"That was nice alright, thanks Issei"

"Mmm, I guess that's how you eat a burger. That was my first time and it was enjoyable"

"That's right Asia-chan. The three of us we will continue our journey until the end" Soji smirked at Issei's sudden proclaim of friendship while Asia giggled. The trio went walking to ease their thoughts about the troubles in their lives. Soji believed that both Issei and Asia was more comfortable to be with than to be with Rias, no offense, it was something that he didn't felt like this since his previous home and friends at Yogetsu high school, he misses his Twintail club. Sadly, this was life. But maybe he can create a new Twintail club or even better, go back to see them for a while during the holidays.

"So Asia" Soji started. "What was your life like?"

Asia looked down and stopped looking, Issei and Soji noticed this and looked towards her with concern. "My life was…very unpleasant. I was abandoned by my parents after I was born"

"What? Why?" Issei questioned.

"I don't really know Issei-kun..." Asia trailed off. "But I was told that I was found crying in front of a small European church. I grew up under it since then. When I was eight, a dog wandered around the church. The dog was heavily injured and was close to death. I felt sorry for it and prayed to god that the dog would be able to continue living, then a miracle happened".

Soji looked sad to tell her the truth about god, but wondered on how Asia got her powers. Issei on the other hand, was crying of that sad story.

Asia smiled and continued her story "The dog was healed and I was very happy. Soon I was taken to a big church. I was able to heal illnesses and wounds of people and Christians alike. It was nice that I was able to help people". Her smile faded. "One day, I saw a man who'd collapsed on the ground, he was injured and I healed him. Turns out he was… a devil." Soji could only widened his eyes "It then resulted that the people of the church started to dislike me and I was asked to leave"

"Man what a bunch of A-" Issei complained before being interrupted by Soji, who covered his mouth.

 _I can't tell what's worse, being a devil or being told to leave just because you heal a devil_ , Soji thought. "Asia… I'm sorry for asking".

"It's alright really, besides I have to move on with life right?" Asia chimed.

"Yeah, say Asia do you have any dreams, wishes or hopes?" Issei asked.

"Yes" the blonde haired girl replied. "To have lots of friends as I can make and have, as I had no friends from the beginning"

"Well, today on we're your friends" Soji exclaimed and extended his hand. "You can always rely on us to help you"

Asia looked at Issei and Soji, the two were smiling. It made her heart feel warm to realize that these two were now her friends, it wanted to make her cry in happiness. Asia went and embraced the two male in a hug, surprising the two. "Thank you Soji, Issei" the three let go of the embrace, it was a start of a beautiful friendship for Asia, she couldn't ask for more.

At first, the three had experience happiness had forgotten about the despair that was, but unexpectedly the trio didn't expect a new sudden despair that arrived.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here" A voice said. The three friends looked to see where the voice had been coming from. The answer was revealed and the three could only gasp in surprise.

Raynare looked at the three with a smirk. "I hope you're enjoying yourselves but now it's time to take back what I own"

"Hey you're that woman who tried kill Issei!" Soji yelled.

"Yeah you're the one who tried to kill me!" Issei proclaimed. "Even though I wouldn't mind a bit but…yeah!"

"Huh you two know her and she tried to kill Issei…?" Asia queried.

Raynare simply laughed, and looked at them with a furious death glare. ". This time I'll finish what I started a while back ago which is killing Issei, another is defeating and killing you Tailred and Asia, it's time to take you back where you belong!"

"W-what's happening Issei, Soji?!" Asia questioned in fear.

"Have you not like, _learned_ what happened you faced me? Your _other friend_ got the worst punishment" Soji taunted, hoping to make the fallen angel leave.

"I did, thanks for your concern. Although Kalawarner had failed me, I don't intend to make the same mistakes as before. For I, have a trick up on my sleeve that will finally break you down under your knees"

"You mean your weird looking tight suit thing?"

"Shut up! You insignificant worm! I won't lose this time!"

"Hah! You and what army?" Issei questioned, while trying to do his best to mock her.

"This" Raynare answered. And then two new Fallen angels had appeared. One is a middle-aged man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. The man wore a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, as well as a black fedora. Another was a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes as well as wearing a large black bow on top of her hair. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes.

Soji looked shock about who he's facing. It appears that he'll indeed have some trouble this time. _No way, a Fallen angel with Twintails?!_ How am I supposed to face her?" Soji wondered.

"What's wrong? Can't handle three of us?" Raynare sneered, believing this was an advantage.

"No! I can handle you!" Soji shouted. "Issei, take Asia and run! I'll handle these three and make sure they won't get to you!"

"What?! But you can't handle them!" Issei objected.

"Soji, please don't!" Asia agreed. "I don't want to lose you like last time!"

"Just go!" Soji insisted. Reluctantly, Issei took Asia's hand and looked to Soji.

"Don't die on us…" And with that Issei started running, taking Asia along with him.

"Yeah… Tail on!" Soji shouted and a red bright light appeared covering him before disappearing, thus Tailred was set forth!

"Did that guy just…Hey Raynare, if you want to leave them to us and you can go after them" The man said.

"I guess that would be an interesting option Dohnaseek. Very well let's go with that" Raynare agreed. Before they were able to start Tailred summoned her weapon, the Blazer Blade and charge towards the three Fallen angels.

"Not if I can help it!" Tailred yelled to her opponents. The twintailed warrior jumped high before going back down with a vertical slash, typical like with every anime ever.

The three Fallen angels moved quickly and summoned their light spears and begun attacking Tailred. Tailred had a bit of trouble with this as she had to block all three of the light spears, giving to the fact they're the devil's only weakness of course, but as well having to deal with a Twintail enemy. Tailred decided to jump back and begun striking back to hit the male Fallen angel first, hoping to remove him easily.

The Fallen angel that is known to be Dohnaseek dodged Tailred's strike and proceeded to make a counterattack move by hitting at Tailred's back. The red haired twintail warrior realized his actions and jumped before being attacked by Raynare, blocking the pierce and plummeting to the ground.

"Not as strong as you used to be huh?" Raynare mocked, and began to throw her light spear at Tailred. Tailred could sigh in frustration and deflected the useless attack and jumped to Raynare, trying to lay a damage to the annoying Fallen angel. The Two new fallen angels decided to disengage and watch how Raynare deal with Tailred, seeing Tailred and Raynare to slash each other in a duel like manner that usually ends with one going down to the floor. Tailred landed on the ground and faced Raynare again and proceeded to jump again with an intent to bring Raynare to the ground.

Unfortunately, The blonde twintail Fallen angel appeared before Tailred, causing her to hesitate and try stopping the attack, which perked interest to the Fallen angel. The twintail Fallen angel responded by stabbing Tailred, who tried to dodge, giving her an agonizing pain, and kicked her to the ground.

"Ufufufu. It's a shame that you're the enemy~" the Twintail fallen angel said. "I want to have more fun instead of fighting. Hey why not we spare that person"

"Keep that to yourself Mittelt, right now we have a job to do" Raynare remarked, she don't have any plans of sparing Tailred, she was an obstacle to her plans.

"Damnit, I forgot how painful it is" Tailred remembered about Rias's lecture towards him regarding of Light spears. The three fallen angels looked to see Tailred having trouble dealing the pain and went to end the impossible battle

~Flashback~

 _From your fight between the Fallen Angel, she was wielding a Light spear like the angels. Those spears are dangerous to the Devil and thus can kill them"_

" _Well, that really sucks for the devils" Soji cried out, with disbelief._

~Flashback ends~

"Rias…I promise you right now… That I won't die" Tailred proclaimed. "It's because of my weakness…that I'm like this. I may regret this but…"

As the three Fallen angels neared to kill Soji, quickly from the attack and began to attack furiously against the three devils, many clashes deflected, blocked and missed. It went on for a few minutes before the four disengaged.

"I guess it's time to use it! Progress barrettes!" Tailred shouted, and thus she took out the blue barrettes, which Twoearle had given to her, and thus transformed to a metallic double sided dagger, which had gold trimmings on the tip and sides of each Barrettes and had black colour in the middle of each barrettes as well.

Tailred split the combined Barrettes into two and place them on top of her hair clips, it moved to the top of her head, allowing to Tailred to have additional armor to her. Her chest had been covered with an armor that had a red collar in a V shape that was around her neck, additionally a yellow, smaller V was seen in the chest, a white chest plate that had black trimmings on the side. As well appeared was red shoulder pads that the sides had white trimming as well at the end of the shoulder pads had a yellow tip. Both of her Gauntlet had a new bigger armor on the top, making it look like a small shield, it consists red trimmings ends on the lower tip area going to the sides of the middle making a V shape with black and yellow on the middle of the gauntlet and the sides. As well in the middle was a yellow diamond shaped piece along with an upside down yellow V shape. On top of the upper gauntlet had a huge white upside down V shape on the top and sides and red trimmings on the middle that was on top of the upside down yellow V shape.

"This is my power, Riser Chain!" Tailred shouted and charged to the three fallen angels. Soji knew he had 22 seconds before the fight was over and thus began to waste no time of driving the Fallen angel away.

Raynare herself was shock on the new appearance of Tailred but continued her attack. "That's just for show!" She went to land a hit but because of Riser Chain's power it made her sent flying to a nearby wall of a building.

Tailred then turn to focus on the other two, but mostly on Dohnaseek, and went as fast as she could. Dohnaseek, upon seeing Tailred's new form and power, steeled himself and delivered a powerful piercing attack, Tailred deflected it and made multiple slashes at Dohnaseek in blinding speed before kicking him as hard as she could.

Mittelt tried to sneak and inflict damage to Tailred on the back while she wasn't looking, Tailred jumped turn quickly and slashed horizontally causing Mittelt to release her weapon and Tailred to place both of her sword in an X shape on Mittelt's neck.

"I hate to say this but I have no choice to cut you down if you do anything funny" Tailred reluctantly warned.

"My, my, who knew you could be both cute and powerful" Mittelt teased, causing Tailred to blush

"Why thank you-"

"But I don't want to die. _Yet_ " Seeing her only chance, she quickly summoned another light spear and disengaged with Tailred and jumped back.

Tailred was about to attack before Riser Chain's armor and one of her swords disappeared and revert her back to normal. The three Fallen angel looked at this and began to surround Tailred.

 _Damn should've just finished them off_ , Tailred thought with regret. She held her sword tightly and prepared herself.

(Kuoh town, with Kalawarner)

Kalawarner couldn't stop thinking about Tailred ever since that day. While she recovered, she got yelled by Raynare for her failure on beating Tailred but luckily this made Raynare herself to choose a different stratagem on dealing with Tailred. This made Kalawarner twitch a bit and wondered why she agreed to help her in the first place but she couldn't stop now, not yet at least.

"I only hope that Tailred could beat the crap out of Raynare right now then I wouldn't deal with all of this Bull" Kalawarner mused. "Oh well, that woman did assign me to get Asia should she be too focused on Tailred. Oh well, I've no choice but to follow anyway"

As she searched for Asia she was able to spot the nun with a brown haired boy. Kalawarner quickly went to do her mission. As Issei and Asia stopped to have a rest after that whole running, Kalawarner appeared before them.

"Kalawarner?!" Asia yelled in surprise. Issei looked at Asia before going in front of her in means of protecting her.

"You're not going near her when I'm around" Issei shouted with determination. Kalawarner sighed and walked up to them, Issei tried punch her but instead was punched instead. Kalawarner summoned her light spear and pointed to Issei's face, making him cower in fear.

"Issei!" Asia turn to face Kalawarner and pleaded "Please don't hurt him!"

"Then follow me. I don't have time for this" Kalawarner demanded. Asia started to have tears in her eyes and nodded.

"Asia no!" Issei yelled desperately.

"It was fun while it lasted, thank you Issei for the time we've spent, please tell this to Soji as well" Asia requested, Kalawarner felt only sadness and looked away, she had to do it unfortunately. Kalawarner and Asia began to walk away

"Not like this…Not like this!" Issei stands up and tries to reach them and unexpectedly a red light appeared on his hand. Kalawarner and Asia stopped and looked to Issei, who now had a red spiky gauntlet with a green orb on the middle. Issei looked shock on seeing this new power.

"W-what's this?" the brown haired boy pondered.

"That Sacred gear… A Twice Critical and a Creation Maker. It can't be?" Kalawarner exclaimed in surprise. "You have a Longinus?"

"Ehh what?" Issei asked.

"I see, that sacred gear has more than one ability, to have a Twice Critical, aka Dragon's Hand, doubles the power of the user temporarily while Creation Maker allows the user to make weapons out of nothing. Not bad, boy" Kalawarner smirked. "But as you are right now, you're pretty much dead meat"

"Oh yeah? How about… Wait, how on earth do I use this thing-"Was all Issei could only say before being punched in the face again, which actually knocked him out. Kalawarner held Asia close and carried her bridal style. The blue haired fallen angel sprouted black wings and flew away.

 _Good grief, although it's better to kill him now I guess it won't hurt to leave him like this_ , Kalawarner thought _. Besides he doesn't know how to use his power yet. Tailred…hope you're winning._

(Kuoh Town, with Tailred)

Tailred was sent flying and hit a tree, but luckily from all those fighting with the Ultimegill and a few battles with the Fallen angels she still had some endurance to continue.

"Give it up, you're already losing" Dohnaseek bellowed, despite being weak from that fighting.

"As you're right now, you can't face us" Raynare reminded Tailred, but was too tired to continue

"Even so, I ain't going down" Tailred protested. "And you guys are in bad shape anyways"

"Except me of course" Mittelt cheered happily. "You were too kind to leave me all alone and let me hit you" Tailred looked away in disappointment.

As Tailred and the three Fallen angels were to begin to attack once again, the three saw another fallen angel heading pass them, which was revealed to be Kalawarner, along with Asia on her arms.

"That angel from that day…She has Asia!" Tailred shouted and tried to follow Kalawarner but this gave a chance to allow Raynare throw a light spear on Tailred, hitting her on the chest.

"Eat that, you annoying gender bender" Raynare turned to face her comrades. "Let's go with have done what we wanted" The two Fallen angels nodded in response and flew away.

"Tailred, you have been an obstacle to my plans for so long. I want to kill you but I won't" Raynare smirked. "Not until I get Asia's Sacred Gear that is" Raynare finally began to fly away, leaving Tailred behind.

"Sacred gear?" Tailred wondered. "Sorry Asia… As I am right now I'm unable to continue. Right now I have to see if Issei is alright and get my wounds healed up by…"

Tailred, weakened from the hit of the light spear dealt by Raynare, took a few steps to where Issei had went and collapsed on the ground, blacking out.

 **Notes: This was really fun to do, interestingly. As you can expect, it is different. But not only that we get to see Riser Chain in action! I admit that the difficult part of it was explaining what Riser Chain really looked like as there is a few decent images of how it looks like but it will not get in the way of the story. Honestly this chapter is very long but I hope you guys won't mind.**

 **As you see, Issei has trouble with his Sacred Gear as it's his first time summoning it and he's human so he didn't know how to use it. Later on he will learn to use his powers, due to him being human be expected to see some parts being different.**

 **As well as to note that this was fully intentional to get a downer ending on this chapter but you can see Kalawarner having some character development in regards of Soji/Tailred, as she usually is just a minor/supporting character. As well as for Mittelt, her having received no damage is a nod to Soji's/Tailred's personality which he/she cannot hurt his imposter in episode 3 as it is** _ **still**_ **a Twintail, so please understand.**

 **I see that this story is getting popular and I thank you once again for following and liking this story. Feel free to criticize and share your ideas, I'll note them down.**

 **See You Next Blaze!**

 **Blaze the Reds! Dragon and Twintail!**


	7. Ch 7 Red Means Warning

Blaze the Reds! Dragon and Twintail!

Red Means Warning

(Unknown area, Dark void)

 _Ugh…. Where am I_ , Soji Mitsuka, the famed Tailred, thought to himself. He managed to open his eyes, eventually finding himself in a dark void filled with nothingness. His eyes widened and began to move frantically, trying to escape this void of nothingness, to no avail.

"Hello! Anybody here?!" Soji shouted in order to find someone or something to leave the place. He knew it was in vain as it basically is filled with nothing, literally, well save for him as he was there, alone. "Am I dead? No it can't be, I knew before that I was-"

"Defeated, by an easy opponent" A familiar female voice interrupted, finishing the red head hero's sentence.

 _That voice it sounds like!_ Soji thought quickly, recognizing the female's voice. He tried to look around to look where the voice came but failed, as the area seemed to make the voice surround Soji from either sides. It was after a few seconds that his answer revealed before him, a certain familiar figure stood before him. Soji looked on baffled to what he was seeing. Tailred, Soji's "twintailed form", stood with her back towards him.

Memories were rushing back, like that time he dreamt when he was assaulted by Dark Grasper as Tailred ran away from him. But that was only a dream, this was far more different than last time but similar as Soji, as Tailred, blacked out due to his battle with the 3 Fallen Angels: Raynare, Dohnaseek and Mittelt. He felt bad when he thought about it, he clearly had the power and strength to defeat them but the experience of defeating 3 fallen angel attacking simultaneously (who were no jokes about the intent of killing them) and the blonde, cute, twintailed, fallen angel was the sole reasons that he was incapable of defeating them (she had twintails for crying out loud!). Adding with him being a devil and his weakness was weapons made of light. It was clear that he was at a disadvantage. A very _big_ disadvantage.

"Look I-" Soji tried to explain before Tailred cut him off, closing his mouth shut.

"First the kiss with Dark Grasper and now the Crimson haired devil?!" Tailred yelled angrily, yet didn't turned her body to face him. "I'm starting to believe that you don't care about twintails anymore."

"No, that's not true! I still love them, I really do! I was just-!" Soji tried explaining once again.

"Distracted? More like not giving a damn about twintails and focusing on _her_. You once didn't cared about anything but the will to protect twintails but now I'm not too sure" Tailred said. Soji said nothing as he knew it was true. Soji finally realized that once he moved to Kuoh town, he found himself not giving a thought about Twintails and when he became a part of Rias's peerage, he…changed. Soji looked away not wanting to delve on the thought that he 'betrayed' his love of twintails.

After a few moment of silence, Tailred decided to continue to pressure and blame him: "What's even worse is the fact you joined _her_ 'peerage' and became a devil. You knew they're evil and yet you joined them blindly without giving a thought. Look where you are now, you became one of them and have their weaknesses, rendering you less powerful"

"But they said they don't do those 'evil' things anymore! And the bad ones are the Fallen Angels and that crazed priest!" Soji argued however Tailred used this to fuel her blaming Soji.

"Now you are defending them?! Heh I knew it, you don't deserve to be one with the twintails anymore" Tailred sneered. Soji got angered by this and tried to counter his 'other self's' point.

"Sure I am but I realize now that they don't want to kill me and accepted me, coupled with the fact that they saved me from danger" Soji reasoned with Tailred.

"And you sure they aren't using you? You also blindly revealed the secret to your transformation" Tailred countered. Soji replied back:

"I only told Rias and I'm sure she didn't revealed to anyone yet. And besides, better to tell spill the truth before it gets worse later"

Unable to keep her anger, Tailred turned to face Soji. Soji saw the intense fury in her eyes, filled with anger, betrayal and disappointment. Tailred did something that Soji would never believe to think he would see. Tailred touched her ribbons and summoned her sword, the Blazer Blade, and walked towards Soji. "This is farewell" Tailred muttered coldly. Soji, unable to move since he appeared here could only watch in fear as the impending doom of his inevitable death approached him.

 _Guh! Is this the end of me? But I have so many things I want to do!_ Soji thought with regret. As Tailred was soon in a capable distance to finish the red head, she took a battle stance where she aimed her Blazer Blade towards Soji's heart.

A few seconds has passed. And soon Tailred went towards the kill, impaling Soji right on the heart. And thus the hero was nevermore.

Or so he believed.

(ORC HQ, night, 6th day and 7:00 pm)

Soji jolted awake on the sofa, sweat trickled down on his face. The first thing the red head realized he was no longer in Tailred. He thought deeply about what happened before he….waked up.

 _Am I…unable to transform to Tailred any longer or was that a warning?_ He thought as he was taking heavy breaths, wiping the sweat away from his face. He moved his body so that he was in a sitting position, no longer lying down on the sofa.

"Ahh you're awake" came a voice that belonged to someone who Soji knows of: Rias. Soji turned towards the crimson haired, devil girl with a faint smile. "How did you manage to find me?"

Rias said nothing, her bangs covering her eyes, went towards Soji and slapped him hard. REAL HARD! On the cheek. Soji did nothing but look at her with surprise.

"Do I have to repeat myself? If I told you to not to do something, I expect you to follow it through! I knew she was nothing but trouble. Never forget Soji, you are a member of the House of Gremory" Rias scolded Soji, whom looked away as he remembered the promised he made with the Gremory girl.

"Yes, you're right…" Soji said before taking a breather and continuing "But I can't leave her alone. She's in trouble!"

"Grrr, she sent you towards danger, multiple times Soji! How much times must you risk your life for us to save you?!" Rias yelled back.

"Rias, I know well the dangers are, but I'm not that weak. I can turn into Tailred and besides, I took three of the fallen angels on, I can still fight" Soji reasoned, hoping to get Rias to understand his wanting to save Asia. "A true friend will never leave a friends behind, and I made a promise to Asia to ensure that she will have a better life. Please, at least make me fulfil that promise. I don't want to leave someone in misery. You understand don't you Rias?"

"You promised me that you'll come back safe, if you're unable to keep that promise, then it's not worth to do it" Rias countered, breaking Soji's chances on wanting to save Asia.

 _Looks like I have no choice_ , Soji thought. "Rias, release me of this house. That way I can go alone-"

"Not doing it Soji. Like I said before, I'm not allowing you to go face dangers alone" Rias said, annoyed at Soji's requests. Soji tightened his fists and sent Rias a glare. "But… I do care about you so you won't go alone"

This completely shocked Soji's about the way he saw Rias. At first he believed she was an obsessed, selfish, spoilt girl but now…. Is she just jealous or what? Soji sighed. Perhaps it was best he didn't figure that out, so he decided to pry out on what he assumed she meant.

"Are you saying that, you would help me?" Soji said.

"Well perhaps, and besides a pawn like yourself has its gimmicks you know" Rias answered, making Soji looking confused. "Well as a chess piece not like using you type of pawn. Do you know what the capabilities of a pawn in a normal chess game?"

"Yeah, they have Promotio-!" Soji's eyes widened in realization at the thought. "Are you saying that I am capable of-"

"Promotion? Yes you are. The evil pieces works exactly like their actual chess pieces. And thus you are a pawn, therefore going to the enemy territory would mean promoting yourself to any of the pieces save for the king piece…"

"That's great!" Soji exclaimed, smiling at the new piece of information.

"…only if I, the master, sees the place as an enemy territory, like a church for example" Rias finished, smiling at the red head's reaction.

"Yay…That's very nice to…hear" Soji sarcastically said, albeit smiling. Rias laughed and began to sit down with him, holding his hand.

"Anyways, I do care about you, you're mine after all" Rias said towards the red head, who gave a tired sigh.

 _Oh crap! I realized I don't know where Issei is since I saw Asia being taken away from Kalawarner!_ Soji thought. As if fate has answered his thoughts the answer revealed to him as both the red head and the crimson haired girl looked to see the door opening.

"Whoa so this is the place huh? I thought this place was hauUUUNNTEE-SSSSoji! What are you doing here?!" a shocked Issei questioned as he saw the hottest and the most popular girl ever of Kuoh academy sitting next to the newbie (and his swore friend!).

"I was going to say the same thing towards you Issei" Soji replied calmly despite being surprised of Issei being in the Occult Research Club Headquarters. However, Soji saw a red scaly gauntlet with a green orb on it. _Where on earth did he get that?_ Soji thought.

"Well let's just say we found him unconscious." Akeno answered, giving Issei a pat on his back before sitting on one of the coaches. Kiba chuckled before taking a seat, with Koneko sitting on another coach. Issei however, decided to stand since he believed this was a "membership" kind of thing.

"So…s-should I like leave or-" Issei started to say before being interrupted.

"Nope, there is something I want to tell you about, Issei" Rias said, looking sternly towards Issei. Issei gulped in fear, unsure what the sexy crimson haired girl had to say or had in mind on what to do with him.

"Now tell me Issei, do you know what that gauntlet is" Rias asked.

"Uhhh something something…. Sacred Gear, something about critical and I think it was creative marker?" Issei answered, albeit trying to remember what that that hot, blue haired fallen angel said to him before he was knocked out.

"Hoh? Looks like you know what it is" Rias said, interested on Issei's knowledge. "Well almost remember what it is, in fact"

"Well a fallen angel told me this" Issei said sheepishly. Causing every member of the ORC to sigh.

"Anyways what does that gauntlet do?" Soji asked, wondering about Issei's gauntlet special abilities, if it ever had one.

"Oh yeah, what even is a Sacred Gear anyways" Issei questioned, agreeing with Soji.

"It is an unusual power residing in certain humans" Akeno answered. "It is said that the greatest people in history possess them"

"Sometimes they have the power great enough to threaten both devils and fallen angels" the crimson beauty added. "Issei raise your hand". The brown haired pervert did what she asked for, wondering what Rias was going to make her do. She then continued "Now, close your eyes and imagine the strongest being that comes to mind"

"Right…the strongest being" Issei said, unsure. He then closed his eyes to do what Rias asked but perverted thoughts came into his mind, making him giggle.

"Issei, focus please" Rias scolded, snapping Issei out of his thoughts. As a few minutes has passed, Issei stopped trying.

"I can't do it, sorry Rias Senpai" Issei said, disappointed.

"That's alright, at least you tried" Kiba said to the pervert boy.

"No matter, we'll take it slow" Rias replied. "It's a fact that the fallen angels fear it and since you have it, they tried to get you killed"

"Oh but I'm weak and I can't do anything so how am I even a threa-" Issei said frantically before being cut off by Rias.

"Your Sacred Gear works according it the power of your feelings. The stronger the feelings are, the more likely it will respond. Keep that in mind" Rias finally ended.

"Power of my own feelings huh…" Issei muttered. Akeno stood up and went to Rias and whispered something in her ear.

"Looks like something's up recently" Rias told everyone else in the room. "Akeno and I will be out for a while. And Soji, remember this: even if a promotion is invoked, fallen angels will not be so weak to be beaten by a single piece" She and Akeno began walking to the door. As soon as they left, the room was quiet, awkward silence could only be the cause of filling the entire room. Issei went up and sit right beside Soji.

 _Promotion huh? So can I actually boost Tailred's power from using that? Maybe it will keep me in using Riser Chain and Faller Chain even longer_ , Soji thought wondering what power/abilities/buffs will he gain from this "promotion".

"Piece? What does she mean?" Issei asked, snapping Soji from his thoughts

"It's nothing" Soji lied, not wanting to reveal to Issei that this place is a devil but as well as not wanting to start another conversation.

"Looks like I've entered through a point of no return, right Soji?" Issei asked putting his hand on Soji's soldier, shaking him lightly as he did.

"Yeah, I am too. But still, Asia is in trouble" Soji said, causing Issei eyes to widen in realization.

"Damn you're right about that!" Issei agreed. The both of stood up and tried to leave before Kiba spoke up.

"You sure with the way you are now you can save her?" Kiba questioned them. "It would be foolish to blindly charge in without knowing what to do"

"I won't let her die, me and Issei promised that we will ensure that she lives a happy life" Soji said, determined. Issei nodded and stared at Kiba, who let out a sigh.

"Looks like I can't sway you even if I did anything" Kiba chuckled. "Oh well, in that case I'll help you. Can't let a fellow member die under my watch" This caused Soji and Issei to be surprised.

"Same goes for me. I would feel uneasy with the three of you going alone"

"Thanks Koneko" Issei said.

"But what about Rias, wouldn't she object to this?" Soji questioned, not wanting to let his fellow members be in trouble because he wanted to save Asia.

"Well, she did acknowledge the church as enemy territory" Kiba answered. "Besides, she even said 'even if a promotion is invoked' which was the cue for the rest of us to help you; Soji, Issei"

"He is right" Koneko stated, nodding with the information. "You might need some learning to do, Soji"

Kiba and Issei laughed at Soji's misfortune while the red head could only rub his back in embarrassment.

 _Thanks you guys. Asia, we'll save you no matter what, until then wait for us_ , Soji thought as he grinned.

(Church, Kuoh town, time 9:00 pm)

The four teenagers had arrived to what they believed to be the enemy territory, the fallen angel's headquarters.

"There has to be more than a few priests gathering in here" Kiba stated.

"Well this sucks" Issei sighed in frustration. "Can anything go bad from here?"

"Kiba, Koneko, I'm glad you guys were willing to help" Soji said towards his fellow devils/peerage members.

"It was no problem. It's the way I am after all" Kiba replied back, with Koneko nodding in agreement.

"You're welcome" she replied back.

"And besides… I'm not fond of fallen angels and priest anyways" the blonde coldly said, his face becoming serious. Soji and Issei decided to not pry it since it was a bad time.

Suddenly Koneko, Kiba and Soji got in alert mode, sensing something wrong. Issei could only look at them in worry.

"Ehhh guys?"

"Looks like they're expecting us" Koneko muttered. The cute white haired girl looked at Kiba, nodding to each other and went near to the entrance. Soji and Issei went next to them in front of the door and kicked it open with their strength. The four went inside and saw that some things in the church was broken.

"What a dump for a fallen angel place. Looks like they don't like God or somethin" Issei said. Hearing this, the three devils sighed.

 _Obviously_ , Kiba, Koneko and Soji thought, while an anime sweatdrop appeared in their heads. Suddenly the four heard footsteps, making them to get into fighting stance since they're in enemy territory. The Masculine figure appeared before them, revealing that he is none other than Freed Sellzen. The three, save for Issei, looked at him with a burning glare.

"Well, well, well look what we have here~!" the lunatic greeted. "Didn't expect you to show up to the party!"

"Tch, that guy from before" Kiba coldly murmured.

"The one who attacked Soji" Koneko coldly stated, clenching her fists.

"Ya know, I never met the same devil trash twice. I'm crazy strong but you _red head_ proved to be a nuisance" He mused before looking at Soji. "I could've killed you back then, if it weren't for the rest of the devil garbage came along to save your sorry butt" Upon hearing this, Soji, Kiba and Koneko stared at him angrily. The mad cleric then got out of his light sword and gun, bringing the gun closer to his face and licking it. "That still pisses me off, and you're gonna pay for that"

 _Huh? Devil? What does he mean_? Issei wondered as he looked towards Kiba, Koneko and Soji. He moved slightly away from them, seeing its best not to interfere with this "standoff".

"You! Where is Asia, you psycho?!" Soji shouted to him, demanding answers. Freed maniacally laughed.

"Oh~ looking for the nun have you?" He looked back before looking at the devils "She's at the basement, only reached by going beneath this altar…"

"Well at least we know where she is" Issei said towards the peerage members, with the three nodding.

…IF YOU CAN GET THROUGH MY FIRST!" Freed yelled, shooting his gun towards the four.

"Well fu-!" The perverted boy was interrupted as Soji grabbed him and dodged the bullets, while Koneko and Kiba dodged as well.

"Find cover Issei" Soji sternly said.

"R-right. I-I got yo-you" Issei shakily replied back before running to find something to hide in. Soji proceeded to do the same, deciding for once he should let his friends deal with the situation first before attacking head on. Koneko held a long church seat and said "I'll crush you", proceeding to throw towards the mad cleric. However Freed sliced it in half with his Light sword causing the halves to go pass him.

"Nice try dwarf. Gotta try better than that" He taunted. Koneko's eye twitched and threw even more seats to him. This time he ran and shoot at Koneko, who dodged the bullets. Kiba proceeded to jump in the air with tremendous speed, allowing him to attack Freed from above in a flash, resulting Freed to block it in time. The two began to engage in a sword fight, clashing swords and dodging slashes and strikes. At the same time however, he shot bullets towards Koneko to ensure she won't strike him when he's dueling with the blond haired devil.

"Bastard, trying to pester me aren't you!" Freed shouted towards his opponent, before clashing once again, fending off Kiba's attack.

"I'll give you that for handling us at the same time" Kiba said.

"Heh, well not if you put it that way…" Kiba maniacally smiled, before deflecting and kicking Kiba away. "A shame that I need you TO DIEE!" The mad cleric began to shoot his gun at Kiba. Kiba who noticed the bullet coming straight at him did a backflip to dodge the bullet in a nick of time.

"Okay I seriously don't want to be in Kiba's bad mood" Issei finally stated.

"Yeah you wouldn't be" Soji replied back to his perverted friend.

"Anyways, aren't you supposed to be helping I mean you can-"

"I will, eventually"

Kiba smirked "Looks like I have to be serious this time". Kiba's sword changed from its usual metal into a dark magic.

Freed laughed as he and Kiba clashed one another. "No matter what, that swords just for show-!" This time, Kiba's sword began to suck the light from Freed's sword.

"W-what?!" he exclaimed at the sudden power the blonde devil sword was doing.

"The Holy Eraser" Kiba confidently said. "A sword that devours light!"

"You have a Sacred Gear too?! Impossible!" The mad cleric could shout in rage at the information.

"Okay what the hell, woman loves him and he has a cool Sacred Gear?" Issei said with irritation, jealous that Kiba outclassed him. Soji chuckled at his friend's misfortune.

"Now Koneko!" Kiba shouted to his fellow devil. Koneko ran quickly, dodging as Freed went to fire his bullets on her, before jumping and landing a hard punch on the crazed priest's face, sending him flying before hitting a wall causing a rubble to fall on top of him.

"Damn you!" Freed got up from the rubble and growled in irritation, today was not his day. He began to look towards the devils and said: "As much as I like to finish you off right here…" He began to go towards the altar and climb it until he reached the top, saying "I do not wish to be killed by devils in here…" He proceeded to get something out of his coat and shouted "Farewell! Until we meet again!" before throwing down the item, beaming an entire light to temporarily blind everyone until he was gone.

"He got away…" Soji stated.

"At least he's no longer to get in our way" Kiba assured.

"Woah that was cool dudes! You guys are like super humans and stuff!" Issei excitedly said towards Koneko and Kiba, which both of them rubbed the back of their heads. "Man, Soji you should've done something like-"

"Helping them I know" Soji finished, giving the 'don't say anything' look on Issei, causing the perverted boy to shut up.

"Now, shall we get going to save your friend?" Kiba asked. Soji and Issei nodded as Koneko began to punch the altar out of the way, revealing staircases that goes down, to the basement. They all headed down to save Asia, no matter what it takes.

As soon as they reached down to where the ritual was taking place in. Raynare, far from them and near Asia, who chained in a black cross while wearing a plain white dress.

 _Ugh Asia_! Both Issei and Soji thought upon seeing Asia like this.

"Well Hello there, devils~ It appears you're late to the ceremony. We're just about to end~" Raynare greeted them.

"ASIA!" Soji and Issei yelled at the same time.

Asia eye's finally opened to try to look upon the people who had yelled her name, recognizing their voices. "Issei-kun… Soji-san…" she said in a weak and weary voice.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of this mess" Issei assured, trying to not make Asia worry about them.

"A touching reunion" Raynare mused. "Unfortunately, this ritual is almost ending, soon" The cross then glowed green and made Asia scream.

"Damn you! What are you doing to her?!" Soji shouted towards Raynare.

"Kiba suddenly realized what the fallen angels were doing. "Soji, Issei, they plan to extract the Sacred Gear from the nun!" this causes Koneko Issei and Soji to be shocked.

"What does that mean?!" Issei asked.

Kiba looked at them sadly "it means that her life will be…forfeited"

 _No, it can't be true…we were almost there to save her!_ Issei thought with bitterness and sorrow, tears dropping in his eyes.

"Then I'll just go and save-!" Soji started before Kiba held him back.

"Soji!" Kiba said, making Soji look at him with confusion. "As you are right now, we can't let you be killed. Your death may be in vain. I'm sorry" Soji just looked at him with sadness and sighed. It might seem too late to save her. The four could only watch helplessly in horror as they saw the ceremony. Kiba let go of the red head as the latter could only watch was happening in front of him.

"So…there's nothing we can do?" Issei asked the three peerage devils. Kiba and Koneko didn't say anything and looked away. It was if all hope was lost until…. Soji began to step forward.

"No…I won't let that happen" Soji said. "Not while I can do this!" the red head made a fist, bringing his right arm towards the left side of his chest.

"What are you doi-" Kiba started before being interrupted.

"You'll see" Soji said, before moving his right arm back in a "hit people with the elbow" motion, making his fist end on front of his chest. "TAIL ON!" And thus a light appeared before him

Issei looked towards Soji and smiled. He realized that in the moment of despair, anyone can forget what to do or just stop doing and give up, but realizing that Soji had a power that the others didn't have was a back-up plan. Maybe that's why Soji didn't use it in the first place. _Go get em, Tailred, I know you are able to save Asia,_ he thought happily.

Kiba and Koneko however, were surprised that something had enveloped Soji and wondered what was Soji doing or what has become of him.

Raynare could only look in anger upon seeing the familiar flash of light that made her taste defeat, twice. "Tailred… and I was this close!" She muttered. "Deal with them now! We can't afford this ceremony to be lost especially since we came this far!' she commanded towards the priests.

The priests nodded and began to throw light spears upon the four intruders. As Kiba and Koneko prepared to deflect/dodge the light spears while Issei tried to hide behind Koneko. As the light spears neared them, they were suddenly deflected, much to the rest of room's shock.

They saw a red blade and as soon as the light died down. Then they saw a short, red haired, armored, twintailed girl standing in place where Soji has been.

"Tailred, the warrior of justice, has arrived!" She shouted towards her opponents.

"What" Koneko started in disbelief to see what Soji has become.

"The" Kiba added, surprised.

"Fuck yeah!" Issei exclaimed.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Raynare muttered. "Why didn't I think of you earlier?!"

The priests were shocked while Raynare looked on in annoyance. Tailred quickly acted and threw her sword, the Blazer Blade, fast towards Raynare, who responded by dodging out of the way. The result, was the Blazer Blade cutting a chain, resulting Asia's right hand to be free. Asia looked surprise that she can manage to finally move her hand.

Raynare look at Tailred in disbelief before saying "Planning to break her free while ensuring I'm far away from her… Don't screw with me!" Summoning a light spear she went head on to attack Tailred, who was a big nuisance to her plans.

Tailred quickly summoned another Blazer Blade by touching her ribbons and pointed it at Raynare. "Raynare, your plan ends here! This time I will defeat you for real this time!" She shouted as she and Raynare charged towards each other.

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Blaze the Reds! Dragon and Twintail!**


End file.
